ONESHOOT PT 1 (BTS Series)
by mykareien
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot BTS/14 chapter/Otps: YoonMin. NamJin. VKook, TaeKook/Yaoi! GS!/Rate T - M/Sebagai reader yg baik, RnR pliss!/Nice to meet youuu!
1. Love Tour (NamJin)

Title: Love Tour

Author: bts fanfic dump

Trans: Myka Reien

Main Cast: NamJin

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Love Tour**

.

.

.

"Di sebelah kiri, seperti yang anda semua lihat, adalah Pier (dermaga) 39. Selain memiliki pemandangan indah laut yang memanjakan mata, di Pier 39 kita juga bisa melakukan banyak hal. Yang paling sering saya lakukan saat berada di Pier 39 adalah melihat para singa laut yang sedang berkumpul dan bersantai di sepanjang dermaga". Namjoon menggeser sedikit mikrofon dari depan bibirnya dan terdiam sejenak, sekedar memberi kesempatan pada para turis penumpang kapal ferry wisata San Francisco untuk memotret apapun yang menurut mereka menarik.

Tur berjalan mulus sesuai jadwal, Namjoon dengan lancar menjelaskan banyak hal menarik layaknya pemandu wisata profesional dan terkadang dengan ramah memberikan pendapatnya jika ada turis yang bertanya. Namun, pendapat yang awalnya hanya sesekali menyela penjelasan itu lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi seperti bagian dari teks panduan tur dikarenakan ada satu turis, yang kemudian Namjoon tahu bernama Seokjin, yang ternyata adalah orang dengan rasa ingin tahu besar. Dan Namjoon tidak yakin apakah keingintahuan Seokjin itu merupakan hal baik atau malah sebaliknya.

Beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Seokjin kebanyakan tidak masuk akal dan seolah dipaksakan, seperti: "Kenapa jembatan Golden Gate disebut _Golden Gate Bridge _jika catnya saja berwarna oranye?". Dan jawaban Namjoon adalah: "Jembatan Golden Gate tidak dinamai berdasarkan pada warna catnya, melainkan dari posisi dimana jembatan itu dibangun. Jembatan Golden Gate berada di jalur Golden Gate Strait yang mana merupakan _pintu pembatas _antara Samudra Pasifik dan teluk San Francisco."

Selanjutnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Seokjin semakin melenceng dari topik dan seringkali membuat Namjoon kebingungan. Pikirkan saja, apa yang harus seorang pemandu wisata katakan jika ada turis yang bertanya: "Kau sangat tampan. Sudah punya pacar?"

Dengan alis mengerut, Namjoon pun hanya dapat menjawab: "Terima kasih…belum…?"

Tapi, meskipun cerewet dan selalu menyela penjelasan dengan pertanyaan aneh tak masuk akal, tak dapat Namjoon ingkari jika Seokjin memang orang yang menarik dan manis. Namjoon menyadarinya sejak pertama melihat namja tersebut menjejakkan kaki jenjangnya di geladak kapal bersama dengan turis lain. Dan mungkin karena alasan itulah Namjoon yang biasanya tenang dan sangat profesional memandu tur, kini harus rela berkali-kali gugup juga kebingungan menghadapi pujian tak berakhir yang dilontarkan oleh klien manisnya tersebut.

"Jika anda melihat ke sebelah kanan, ada Pulau Alcatraz yang juga disebut sebagai Pulau Rock," Namjoon melanjutkan penjelasannya sambil berusaha keras menghindari tatapan mata Seokjin yang jelas-jelas mengarah antusias padanya. "Pulau Alcatraz dulunya merupakan penjara dan tempat 'pembuangan' narapidana berbahaya. Letak pulau Alcatraz yang terpencil dan sangat jauh dari pemukiman warga, membuat para napi itu mustahil untuk melarikan diri".

"Kau tahu banyak hal," puji Seokjin lagi begitu Namjoon selesai menuturkan sejarah tentang Pulau Alcatraz pada para turis dan kembali diam untuk memberikan kesempatan memotret pada mereka. "Pengetahuanmu itu membuatmu makin menarik".

Namjoon menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri supaya tidak tersenyum lebar penuh kegirangan seperti orang idiot.

"Terima kasih," kembali namja pemandu wisata itu membalas pujian Seokjin dengan kalimat sopan dan standar. "Aku sangat tersanjung".

Seokjin memiringkan kepalanya dan seketika membuat batin Namjoon menggumam, _Cute…_

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu pura-pura menghindariku seperti itu," ujar Seokjin. "Aku tahu kau memperhatikanku dari atas sampai bawah lebih dari sekali. Benar 'kan?"

"Uhuk!" Namjoon nyaris tersedak dan terbatuk dengan sangat tidak elite begitu mendengar penuturan polos Seokjin yang dihias indah oleh senyuman manis(dan evil)nya.

_Ketahuan!_ Batin Namjoon langsung salah tingkah.

"A-aku…"

"Apa yang di sana itu pulau Angel?"

Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega saat dia mendengar seorang penumpang lain (akhirnya) bertanya tentang sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tur kapal feri ini. Sembari mengalihkan perhatian dengan menjawab pertanyaan penumpang tadi, Namjoon berusaha keras untuk melupakan percakapannya dengan Seokjin yang belum selesai.

Sejujurnya, Namjoon pun ingin menanggapi kalimat Seokjin dengan kata-kata manis serupa kalau saja dia tidak sedang dalam tugas dan mendapat bayaran untuk memberikan pengalaman tur menyenangkan pada turis lain. Dan sialnya, profesi pemandu wisata ini masih akan berlanjut hingga beberapa jam ke depan.

Tur kapal feri pun selesai, dan Namjoon baru sadar jika mungkin dia tidak akan pernah melihat apalagi bertemu kembali dengan Seokjin. Hal itu membuat pemandu wisata tersebut sedikit sedih. Namun Namjoon kembali sadar, tidak mustahil Seokjin pun menganggap dirinya hanya sebatas orang yang secara kebetulan bertemu dan menjadi teman ngobrol selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam.

Tapi sore ini, ketika Namjoon berjalan sendirian menyusuri trotoar kota guna menemukan kafe untuknya melepas lapar seusai mennyelesaikan tugas sebagai pemandu wisata, tanpa sengaja dia melihat siluet tubuh seseorang yang tidak terasa asing baginya. Orang itu berdiri di antara para pejalan kaki sambil sesekali memotret gedung serta pemandangan di sekelilingnya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan untuk mendekati orang yang dia sangat yakin dia kenal itu. Dengan pelan namja tersebut menepuk bahu Seokjin dari belakang.

Merasa ada yang menyentuh pundaknya dengan akrab, Seokjin menoleh dan manik matanya langsung bisa menemukan iris Namjoon yang menatapnya ramah. "Namjoon?"

"Hei," sapa Namjoon percaya diri, tentu saja karena saat ini dia bisa mengobrol santai dengan Seokjin tanpa harus memikirkan kenyamanan turis lain. "Aku pikir kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi".

Seokjin tersenyum manis sebelum bicara.

"Sepertinya takdir pun menge-ship kita untuk bersama," canda Seokjin yang kemudian segera dia ralat. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyindir pekerjaanmu". (ship = jodoh / kapal)

Namjoon tertawa ringan. "Kau keterlaluan".

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku," Seokjin ikut tertawa, menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri barusan.

Dan hening. Canggung. Hingga akhirnya Seokjin membuka suara lebih dulu untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, apa kau bisa membawaku berkeliling sekitar sini kapan-kapan?" Namja manis itu bertanya sekaligus meminta bantuan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Namjoon segera menjawab, "Tentu saja! Tapi, kau akan di kota ini sampai kapan?"

"Sampai kapan?" ulang Seokjin dengan mata membulat bingung. Untuk beberapa detik dia diam, masih memproses kalimat Namjoon hingga kemudian mengembanglah sebaris senyuman manis dengan bonus kikikkan geli di bibirnya yang langsung dia tutup cantik dengan telapak tangan, membuat namja di hadapannya mengerutkan alis keheranan. Namjoon merasa tidak ada yang lucu di pertanyaannya barusan, tapi kenapa Seokjin tertawa?

"Aku orang baru di kota ini. Aku pindah ke sini minggu lalu saat kita bertemu di kapal".

"Jadi…kau bukan turis?" tanya Namjoon tidak percaya.

Seokjin mengangguk. "Bersiaplah, kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku, Kim Namjoon," gurau Seokjin sambil tersenyum cerah dan membentuk V sign dengan jarinya.

"Sial, nasibku buruk," Namjoon berpura-pura kecewa meski ada binar lega yang terpancar samar di kedua matanya.

Sekali lagi Seokjin tertawa renyah. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja 'tur kehidupan' ini, Pemandu Wisata Kim?"

Dan Namjoon hanya tersenyum.

**-END-**

* * *

Sekedar mampir buat bilang:  
NamJin! Another parental feeling! Another KrisHo feeling! #plak XD  
OMG! Baru kenal mereka dan langsung jatuh cinta :3 Bapak-Emaknya BTS XD  
Cute~❤  
Oke, selesai. Hiatus lagi~( '-') XD


	2. 3 Couples, 3 Stories (OTP 3)

_**Foreword**_

3 couples, 3 stories, 1 fanfiction. Enjoy~^^

(1) _"Sleep"_ NamJin (Namjoon-Jin)  
(2) _"Visual"_ YoonMin (Yoongi-Jimin)  
(3) _"Kiss" _VKook (V-Jungkook)

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

* * *

**SLEEP**

Malam terasa hening dan mencekam saat tidur bukanlah hal penting melainkan hanya sebuah kewajiban. Jin mengutuk rasa penasarannya yang berlebihan dan ketidak-mampuannya untuk tak mengacuhkan gonggongan para haters selagi dia membaca komentar-komentar pedas mereka. Satu komentar, dua komentar, tiga komentar, hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah membaca hampir semua tulisan yang membuat isi dadanya mendidih itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti, dan mungkin dia tidak akan berhenti kalau saja dari belakang tak ada sepasang tangan yang meraih kesepuluh jarinya, mengangkatnya lembut dari atas keyboard sebelum akhirnya menutup laptop tersebut. Namjoon membuat Jin membalikkan badan hingga terlentang dan menyamping, berbaring menghadap dia, dan sebelum namja cantik itu mengatakan protes, sebuah kecupan hangat telah mendarat di masing-masing kedua kelopak matanya yang entah kenapa langsung membuat kedua tirai pupil tersebut berat untuk terangkat lagi. Jin terlelap. Marah dan lelah. Sementara Namjoon hanya tersenyum, mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Jin lantas ikut memejamkan mata.

**-END-**

* * *

**VISUAL**

Jimin membuka pintu kamar Suga dengan gerakan kasar yang hanya menuai lirikan malas dari si empunya ruangan. Wajah namja sipit itu nampak kusut lengkap dengan pout-an bibir yang membuat Suga menghela napas, karena lagi-lagi dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi 'tempat sampah' bagi curahan hati adiknya.

"Hyung, aku kesal!" Suara sang vokalis langsung melengking, padahal ini masih di nada pembuka.

"Hm," balas Suga singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptop yang memperlihatkan barisan komposisi lagu baru ciptaannya.

Jimin menghempaskan diri di sebelah Suga, membuat ranjang bergoyang dan dengusan samar pun keluar dari celah bibir kakaknya.

"Kenapa kalian semua jahat padaku? Kenapa Army jahat padaku? Dan kenapa Hyung tidak membelaku!?" Jimin kembali bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Apa yang jahat? Siapa yang jahat? Jangan berteriak! Aish, jinjja...!" Suga gusar seketika. Ingin rasanya dia menendang Jimin keluar kamar, tapi melihat mata sedih namja itu sekaligus poutan bibirnya yang nampak merajuk, membuat Suga terpaksa menahan diri. Kasian dan...Jimin sangat cute kalau sedang merayu begitu.

"Kenapa aku selalu jadi yang terakhir di ranking visual? Aku tidak sejelek itu, Hyung. Aku cute! Aku bahkan lebih baik dari Taehyung!"

"Hentikan, Jimin-ah..." desis Suga malas, merasa sia-sia memperdebatkan hal yang sudah ketahuan bagaimana akhirnya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar lebih baik dari Taehyung 'kan, Hyung?" Pertanyaan Jimin secara literal memaksa Suga untuk menjawab 'Iya'. Tapi bukan Suga namanya jika tidak mengatakan sesuatu sesuai dengan isi kepalanya.

"Tidak. Taehyung lebih lumayan darimu."

Jimin kembali merengut, kali ini terlihat hampir menangis. Sedih dan kecewa karena bahkan kekasihnya sendiri tidak mau membelanya.

"Jadi aku yang paling jelek? Jadi aku yang paling tidak menarik? Oke! Aku tidak akan bicara lagi padamu, Min Yoongi!" Jimin sudah mulai menyebut nama asli Suga, itu artinya dia serius. Kemarahannya bukan main-main.

"Kau memang cocok menjadi paling akhir di ranking visual..."

Jimin menutup kedua telinganya, tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat itu yang dia yakin akan semakin membuat dadanya sesak.

Mendadak tangan Suga meraih jemari Jimin yang menangkup erat kedua daun telinganya, menggenggamnya hangat, membuat sepasang mata sipit di hadapannya berkedip penuh keheranan sekaligus tersipu karena kini wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat dengan ujung hidung nyaris bersentuhan.

"Kau tidak cocok menjadi yang pertama karena kau tidak tampan...kau cantik. Cantik dan cute."

Jimin merona seketika, sebuah senyuman kecil penuh sipu menghias indah permukaan bibirnya yang kemudian ditekan lembut oleh bibir Suga.

"Naeui namjachingu yeppeo, kyeo, sexy..." bisik Suga di antara tautan mereka yang membuat pipi Jimin semakin merekah merah dan dia hanya bisa tertawa kecil saat dengan iseng Suga mendorongnya hingga terbaring di atas ranjang.

**-END-**

* * *

**KISS**

BRAK! Sangat keras suara pintu terbanting itu hingga dapat menembus dentum bass earphone yang terpasang menyumbat kedua lubang telinga Taehyung, membuat namja tersebut sontak menoleh ke sumber gaduh dan melebarkan mata begitu menemukan raut keras emosi di wajah Jungkook. Baru juga Taehyung melepas sebelah earphone-nya dan belum sempat mengeluarkan suara apa-apa, gerakan tangan Jungkook lebih cepat mengenai wajahnya.

PLAK!

Bohong jika tamparan itu tidak sakit. Dari suaranya yang menggema keras dan warna merah yang langsung merata di pipi kiri Taehyung, bahkan menjalar hingga ke daun telinganya, menjadi lebih dari sekedar bukti jika luapan amarah Jungkook barusan bukan sekedar kejahilan belaka seperti biasa.

Taehyung mengangkat wajah, mempertemukan manik matanya dengan milik Jungkook yang nyalang dan tajam melibasnya seolah ingin memutilasi dirinya. Taehyung diam, pun dengan Jungkook. Tak ada suara selain dengus napas sang Magnae dan aliran udara yang dihirup Hyung-nya dalam kesabaran.

"Belum puaskah kau dengan VHope?" Suara Jungkook merembes keluar dari celah bibirnya seperti darah mengalir dari luka bengkak. Menyakitkan, namun entah kenapa membawa perasaan lega karena bengkak akan segera mengecil dan Taehyung tidak perlu penasaran berkelanjutan mengenai alasan adiknya menjadi begitu marah. Setidaknya Jungkook masih mau membicarakan hal ini.

"Kenapa dengan VHope?" Taehyung mencoba untuk tersenyum walau perih menguasai sudut bibirnya yang terasa asin. Berdarah? Seharusnya begitu. Jungkook tidak pernah separuh-separuh kalau sedang marah.

"Berhenti mengelak. Kau memuakkan," kata-kata kasar masih deras meluncur dari celah bibir indah sang Golden Magnae membuat sebelah mata Taehyung berkedut, dengan paksa menarik kembali percikan emosi yang hampir keluar dari permukaan matanya. Dia tak boleh marah sekarang, jangan sekarang atau itu hanya akan membuat kilat di pupil Jungkook semakin menjadi.

"Apa kau menyukai Hoseok Hyung sekarang? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa ciuman itu berkesan untukmu? Apa kau menikmatinya!? Kau suka Hoseok Hyung!?" Jungkook hilang kendali.

Taehyung diam sejenak sebelum kemudian sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis sederhana di bibirnya.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanyanya tepat mengena di pusat emosi Jungkook. Wajah tampan sang Magnae berubah sesaat namun dengan cepat dia bisa kembali menguasai dirinya.

"Cemburu? Padamu? Kh, menggelikan! Tak ada gunanya cemburu pada orang aneh sepertimu. Aku hanya memikirkan para shipper kita. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka. Lagipula, aku sudah punya Jin Hyung..."

"Kau cemburu?" Ulang Taehyung yang kembali membuat leher Jungkook tercekat. "Kau sudah tidak terlalu peduli pada NamJin. Apa kau...menyukaiku?"

Taehyung mengatakan semua itu sambil tersenyum, namun tidak halnya dengan Jungkook yang mematung mendengarnya. Semburat merah tersembunyi di balik kulit pucatnya seiring dengan dia membalikkan badan membelakangi Hyung-nya yang hanya terpaut usia setahun.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau ada momen VHope lagi. Aku harap kau lebih memikirkan perasaan shipper kita," tandas Jungkook lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Taehyung. Sebelum sempat dia sampai di pintu, suara terburu langkah kaki mendahuluinya dari arah belakang dan Taehyung dengan cepat menutup pintu menghalangi jalannya. Jungkook berhenti melangkah.

"Maafkan aku," ucapan Taehyung membuat alis Jungkook bertaut. "Aku tidak serius dengan Hoseok Hyung. Aku melakukannya tidak dengan perasaan, berbeda dari saat aku melakukan fanservice denganmu."

Kembali Jungkook merasa kedua pipinya memanas.

"Aku tidak serius. Aku akan mengurangi VHope mulai sekarang. Jadi...maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" Suara Jungkook masih dingin. Dia bersikeras untuk mempertahankan egonya meski senyuman lembut penuh pengertian dari Taehyung nyata-nyata telah melelehkan segalanya, termasuk kedua pipinya yang semakin dan terasa semakin panas. Taehyung tahu Jungkook sudah mulai luluh, namun dia pura-pura tidak menyadarinya dan menempatkan diri mengikuti alur adiknya. Sangat menyenangkan menggoda anak itu, apalagi saat dia sedang gengsi seperti ini.

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya merasa aku harus minta maaf..." dia menempatkan jeda di kalimatnya. "...karena sudah membuatmu cemburu".

"Berhenti bicara soal cemburu! Aku tidak cemburu padamu!" Suara Jungkook melengking.

Taehyung kembali mengangkat bahu. "Oke, aku mengerti. Tapi kau tidak perlu berteriak..."

PLAK!

"Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah kau bisa mengendalikan aku, Kim Taehyung. Kau bukan siapa-siapa," tajam kata-kata Jungkook menjelma menjadi sengatan menyakitkan di pipi kanan Taehyung. Dalam diam, namja berambut coklat teh itu menyeringai.

Gasp! Bruk!

"Argh!" Jungkook mengerang tertahan manakala dengan secepat kilat kedua pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram Taehyung dan tubuhnya diputar hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding, menciptakan segelintir rasa nyeri yang menyapa otot badannya.

"Dan berhentilah bersikap sok padaku, Jeon Jungkook," bisik Taehyung menyimpan duri. "Kau juga bukan siapa-siapaku".

Jungkook membuka mata, menatap Taehyung, dan terkejut melihat betapa tajam mata teduh itu menusuknya. Bukan amarah yang menyebar dari permukaan maniknya, melainkan lebih seperti 'celaan'? Atau 'meremehkan'? Entah, yang pasti tatapan mata itu membuat dada Jungkook kembali memanas.

"Apa yang kau...!"

"Kau sebut itu ciuman?" Taehyung memotong kalimat Jungkook. "Berbenturan bibir begitu kau sebut berciuman? Kau bilang aku menikmatinya? Menyukainya? Lucu sekali." Sisi evil Taehyung mulai muncul.

"Kalau kau mau tahu bagaimana rasanya 'ciuman' itu, kau harus merasakan tamparanmu sendiri barusan. Rasanya tak beda jauh..." Taehyung mendekatkan wajah pada Jungkook yang kembali memperlihatkan ekspresi keras. "...sakit," dia berbisik.

"Dan kalau kau mau tahu 'ciuman' yang sebenarnya, yang bisa dinikmati dan membuatmu jatuh cinta..." Taehyung mengeluarkan smirk-nya membuat Jungkook menyimpan napas kemarahan.

"Jangan coba-coba..." geramnya memberi peringatan yang hanya dijawab senyuman singkat oleh Taehyung karena di detik berikutnya bibir yang tersenyum itu sudah memperangkap bibir plum Jungkook.

Jungkook memberontak dalam ciuman buas Taehyung, tapi dia tak bisa banyak bergerak karena kedua tangannya dicengkeram kuat menempel di dinding dan kepalanya tertekan menyakitkan akibat serangan Taehyung yang tak berampun.

Setelah beberapa menit berpagutan, Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibirnya menyisakan benang saliva penghubung permukaan bibir mereka yang sama-sama basah dan memerah disertai dengan deru napas berkejaran yang kehilangan ritme teraturnya.

"Itu baru namanya ciuman," desis Taehyung puas melihat wajah Jungkook yang memerah sempurna.

"Brengsek," Jungkook memaki di bawah napasnya yang terengah.

Taehyung kembali menyeringai. "Berhenti memaki. Berhenti bicara kasar. Percuma saja, karena bagiku itu semua hanyalah caramu untuk merajuk dan merayuku," Taehyung mendekatkan wajah pada Jungkook yang langsung berpaling ke arah lain. Tak ingin semakin bersemu merah menatap dua mata teduh itu dalam jarak dekat.

"Jadi kau ingin aku mencium lehermu daripada bibir?" Goda Taehyung yang langsung membuat kepala Jungkook kembali ke posisinya semula, berhadapan wajah dengan Hyung-nya. Taehyung menaikkan satu sudut mulutnya penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tahu caranya bersenang-senang, Bae," tutup namja berambut coklat tersebut lalu kembali mempertemukan bibirnya dengan belahan merah muda di depannya. Kali ini Jungkook tidak memberontak meski mungkin dia masih mengutuk dalam hati karena sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri terbuai dalam ciuman Taehyung. Namun hisapan, jilatan, dan gigitan di jalan bicaranya yang menyalurkan sengatan-sengatan menyenangkan ke seluruh nadi tubuhnya membuat Jungkook rela dikuasai seperti ini lebih lama.

Bahkan ketika Taehyung tak lagi memegangi tangannya, secara spontan tangan Jungkook berbalik melingkar di sekitar leher Taehyung. Menyusupkan jemarinya untuk meremas helaian rambut namja itu dan nyaris menjambaknya ketika merasa lidahnya dibelit kuat oleh lidah Taehyung di dalam mulutnya, meloloskan erangan tertahan yang membuat sang Hyung menyimpan senyuman.

"Jungkook-ah, kau tahu? Semakin kau marah, semakin kau terlihat menggairahkan".

"Diam kau, Hyung!"

"Pft-"

**-END-**

* * *

Berurutan dari Bapak-Emak sampai ke anak paling muda XD dan maafkan karena Magnae line harus ada di rate paling berbahaya :3 anggap saja itu karena mereka sedang puber :v

JHope sama saya ya, JHope ra po po ({}) XD

Halo~^o^)/ dan sampai jumpa lagi~^-^)~


	3. Old Habits (NamJin)

Title: Old Habits

Author: chulminator

Trans: Myka Reien (with change)

Main Cast: NamJin

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Old Habits**

.

.

.

Jin sudah terbiasa dinina-bobokkan oleh Namjoon di malam hari dengan lantunan suaranya yang dalam dan menenangkan, ditemani oleh pelukan erat dari lengan kekar yang melingkari pinggangnya, memaksanya untuk terlelap dalam usapan lembut yang memabukkan.

_"Kita harus bicara, Jin..."_

Jin sangat tahu kebiasaan Namjoon yang selalu—dan hampir tidak pernah tidak—menjadi yang bangun lebih dulu daripada dia, menyiapkan kopi untuk mereka berdua sebelum kemudian malah kembali berbaring di sebelahnya. Menghabiskan waktu menunggunya bangun sambil chatting ataupun membaca koran online, meski yang paling sering Namjoon lakukan hanyalah berlama-lama menatap wajah terlelap Jin sampai dia bosan lantas berakhir dengan menggoyangkan bahu namja itu hingga Jin terbangun.

_"Aku pikir, sudah waktunya kita mengakhiri ini semua..."_

Jin masih sangat mengingat malam itu, ketika dia dan Namjoon duduk bersebelahan di salah satu kursi subway sepulangnya mereka dari kencan. Dengan nyaman dia menyandarkan kepala di bahu Namjoon sambil memainkan ujung kuku tangannya yang terpaut pada jari-jemarinya. Di tengah keramaian Namjoon berbisik padanya, bertanya tentang apa yang ingin dia makan untuk makan malam atau apakah dia lelah dan lebih memilih langsung tidur saat mereka tiba di rumah nanti.

_"Aku mohon jangan menangis..."_

Jin sangat tahu kebiasaan Namjoon yang akan memegang lembut kedua sisi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan ketika mereka berciuman, lalu perlahan menelusuri daging pipinya dengan ujung ibu jari, dan untuk sesaat dia akan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka hanya untuk mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu, Jin'.

_"Aku jatuh cinta padanya."_

Jin sangat menyukai kebiasaan Namjoon yang akan menyentuhkan ujung jari-jarinya dengan gerakan lembut di permukaan kulit sensitif Jin hingga membuat namja manis itu merinding. Kata-kata cinta yang menenangkan terbisik indah di setiap jengkal kulit tubuhnya seiring dengan sentuhan demi sentuhan Namjoon yang tak berhenti menggodanya, hingga Jin terpaksa harus memohon dan merengek seperti anak kecil. Jika sudah begitu, Namjoon hanya akan tersenyum dan menahan tawa penuh kemenangan.

_"Aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku. Dan...terima kasih, Jin. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau yang terbaik..."_

Jin sudah terbiasa memiliki seseorang yang akan memeluknya erat dalam kehangatan saat dia menangis, membenamkan diri di tempat tidur seperti sekarang.

_Aku sudah terbiasa berdua denganmu. Tapi kenapa kini kau memintaku untuk menjalaninya sendirian, Namjoon?_

**-END-**

* * *

Maaf kalo pendek :3

Terima kasih untuk koreksinya soal nama Hoseok yang jadi Hongseok di chapter sebelumnya XD tbh, aku gak tahu soalnya aku terbiasa pake JHope aja ._.

Yuhuuu~  
Sampai jumpa lagi \\(^o^)/


	4. Love Again (NamJin)

Title: Love Again

Author:bts fanfic dump

Trans: Myka Reien

Main Cast: NamJin

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Love Again**

.

.

.

"Seokjin?"

Seokjin merasa jantungnya berpacu ketika namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang tak asing baginya dari arah belakang. Perlahan namja tinggi berwajah manis (atau cantik?) tersebut membalikkan badan, terpatung sejenak, sebelum kemudian melepas kacamata hitam yang terpasang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya guna memperhatikan lebih jelas sosok orang yang barusan membuat isi dadanya memberontak hebat hanya dengan satu sapaan pendek. Sama halnya dengan suara yang terasa tidak asing, wajah orang itu pun tak berbeda dengan yang selama ini terpatri kuat di dalam ingatan Seokjin. Seseorang yang tidak pernah dia lihat lagi sejak musim semi berakhir tahun lalu.

Seokjin tak tahu, apakah dia harus bersyukur atau malah memaki melihat orang itu (kembali) berdiri di hadapannya dengan keberadaannya yang nyata, bukan delusi apalagi imajinasi. Dia ada di depan Seokjin sekarang, menatap lurus matanya seperti halnya yang namja cantik itu lakukan.

"Namjoon...?" bisikan lirih yang keluar dari celah bibir tebal Seokjin secara otomatis memecahkan atmosfer sekitar yang sempat membeku dalam keterkejutan.

Rasa sesak menyerang segenap rongga dada namja cantik tersebut hingga ke celah-celah terkecilnya yang tersembunyi, mengiringi potongan-potongan ingatan masa lalu yang berkelebat cepat di balik kelopak mata serupa preview foto dokumenter. Kebanyakan dari ingatan itu adalah adegan indah meski sisanya merupakan mimpi buruk. Terutama kenangan saat pertama kali karirnya meroket dan dia mulai dikenal sebagai aktor drama teenlit terpopuler. Itu peristiwa setahun lalu. Ketika Seokjin menerima penghargaan pertamanya sebagai aktor pendatang baru terbaik, di waktu yang sama dia juga menerima keputusan Namjoon untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Seokjin tak bisa menolak meski Namjoon tidak memaksa. Ini demi kebaikan mereka berdua. Seokjin yang sudah menjadi aktor terkenal dan Namjoon yang mulai hari itu akan menjadi komposer serta pencipta lagu di sebuah perusahaan musik cukup terpandang.

Kisah tersebut sudah berlalu dan terkubur di bawah kesibukan juga keprofesionalan dalam bekerja selama kurang lebih satu kali rotasi bumi, namun rasa sakitnya masih begitu tajam menusuk menyesakkan dada seperti saat pertama kalimat perpisahan itu terucap disusul oleh hilangnya seluruh kontak komunikasi seolah mereka adalah orang asing yang tidak pernah ditakdirkan bertemu apalagi menghabiskan hari bersama-sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " Namjoon yang pertama mengoyak kesunyian di jeda setelah Seokjin menggumamkan namanya. Wajar memang jika namja berambut cepak itu menanyakan hal tersebut karena mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di lobi apartemen. Namjoon baru saja masuk sementara Seokjin berjalan melewatinya hendak keluar. Jika saja Namjoon tidak segera menyadari sosok tinggi itu adalah Seokjin dan menyapanya lebih dulu, mungkin mereka tidak akan bisa saling menatap dalam kerinduan seperti ini.

"Aku dari tempat Hoseok," Seokjin menjawab dengan mata berkedip polos. Jujur dan sama sekali tidak punya prasangka. Mata yang masih belum berubah sejak terakhir kali Namjoon melihatnya.

"Apa kau tinggal di sini juga?" balas Seokjin sedangkan Namjoon nampak tercengang.

"Kau 'bersama' dengan...Hoseok?"

Gumaman lirih tersebut seperti menampar keras wajah Seokjin, langsung membuat kedua mata lebarnya membulat. Kaget, bingung, dan panik terbaca di seluruh permukaan wajah manis itu dalam sekejab. Menyadari perubahan ekspresi namja di depannya, membuat Namjoon buru-buru meminta maaf karena sudah menanyakan hal pribadi semacam itu. Kalimat tersebut keluar begitu saja terpengaruh oleh degup tak teratur dari jantungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Seokjin mencoba untuk menetralkan suasana, memaksakan diri tertawa guna memberikan kesan _semua baik-baik saja dan kau sama sekali tidak bersalah_ pada Namjoon yang memperlihatkan mimik wajah seperti sedang mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri.

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Hoseok adalah tutor dance untuk dramaku yang baru."

"Dance?" ulang Namjoon sambil melipat alis. Heran dan terkejut untuk kesekian kali. "Kau menari?" tegasnya yang membuat rona merah muda merata samar di dua pipi chubby Seokjin.

"Iya...menari..." suara Seokjin mengecil menjadi desisan. Kikuk dan malu. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Itu tuntutan akting. "Ah, tapi kemampuanku sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Yang aku bisa cuma...yahh, pecicilan seperti yang kau tahu."

Namjoon tergelak, tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika mendengar jawaban Seokjin yang menurutnya mirip dengan pengakuan seorang anak kecil. Nampak jujur, polos, dan menggemaskan. Terlebih namja manis itu mengatakannya dengan wajah menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malu dan jari tangan meremas kain mantelnya sendiri demi mengurangi rasa gugup. Melihat Namjoon tertawa begitu lepas membuat jantung Seokjin berpacu keras untuk kedua kali. Perlahan bibir tebal tersebut tersenyum, menyadari hati yang kembali jatuh dalam pesona namja bersuara husky yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sekarang.

Tak hanya Seokjin, Namjoon pun nampak enggan untuk mengakhiri debaran ini begitu saja.

"Apa kau sibuk?" namja berambut cepak itu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku tidak ada jadwal sampai jam 8. Ngng, ada apa?" suara Seokjin sedikit bergetar dikarenakan isi dadanya yang kembali berlompatan riang dan semakin menggila saat mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Namjoon.

"Aku bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak ingin mengobrol denganmu lebih lama," aku Namjoon, matanya berputar menghindari tatapan tak percaya dari manik Seokjin. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, bagaimana dengan secangkir kopi?"

Raut wajah Seokjin berubah seketika, redup dan nampak tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan Namjoon katakan.

"Kopi?" bibir tebal itu mendesis tidak puas, menyadarkan Namjoon akan sesuatu yang seharusnya ikut dia katakan.

"Dan kue."

Sekejab Seokjin tersenyum. "Baiklah," ujarnya yang kemudian membuat senyuman yang sama terukir di bibir Namjoon. Kemudian, beriringan mereka berbalik dan berjalan menurut lift.

Ditemani sepotong kue dan secangkir kopi yang mengepulkan asap tipis di sudut kafe yang masih sepi pengunjung karena baru saja dibuka, Seokjin tak bisa mengalihkan mata dari Namjoon selama perbincangan mereka. Dia baru tahu jika ternyata sudah hampir setengah tahun Namjoon tinggal di apartemen itu dan baru-baru ini pindah ke kamar yang sama dengan Hoseok, teman satu kampus mereka yang juga secara tidak langsung menjadi orang yang menghubungkan takdir mereka seperti ini. Seokjin tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena sama sekali tidak tahu jika Hoseok adalah teman sekamar Namjoon, padahal sudah hampir satu bulan ini dia belajar dance dari Hoseok. Dan Namjoon juga, hanya bisa menyumpahi teman satu atapnya itu karena tidak pernah menyebut nama Seokjin dalam setiap percakapan mereka sehari-hari.

Dan entah kenapa Seokjin tak bisa berhenti menyunggingkan senyum mendengar pengakuan Namjoon kalau namja bersuara husky yang sangat tergila-gila pada apapun yang berbau hiphop dan hobi menyanyikan lagu rap itu ternyata memilih untuk menjalani hari-harinya dalam kesendirian tanpa cinta yang baru sejak mereka berpisah tahun lalu. Namun senyuman Seokjin sirna berganti dengan ekspresi wajah antara tak percaya dan terharu, disempurnakan oleh debaran keras isi dadanya yang terasa sesak seperti akan meledak ketika dengan suara rendah Namjoon mengatakan jika ada satu lagu ciptaannya—lagu cinta—yang dia tulis berdasarkan kisah nyata mereka. Semua kenangan tentang mereka berdua, tertawa, bertengkar, dan saling mencintai selama empat setengah tahun.

"Kau tahu bagian apa yang paling menyedihkan?" tanya Namjoon setelah jeda panjang dalam keheningan.

"Apa?" sahut Seokjin yang belum bisa mengatakan banyak hal karena masih sangat terpengaruh oleh perasaan haru atas pengakuan Namjoon barusan.

"Kenyataan kalau selama ini aku tahu kabarmu hanya melalui berita TV, internet, majalah, dan lain-lain," ucap Namjoon dengan nada rendah, matanya menatap dalam di manik Seokjin yang langsung terdiam di detik itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah menonton dramamu. Sama sekali." Namjoon menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan, "Karena itu hanya akan mengingatkanku pada hal-hal menyebalkan di masa lalu."

"Seperti..." kalimat Seokjin menggantung sejenak. "Saat aku memaksamu menemaniku menonton film dan drama semalaman setiap akhir minggu sampai kau hampir muntah karena frustasi?" namja manis itu menebak yang membuat Namjoon tergelak.

"Benar, karena itu." Namjoon mengiyakan yang merekahkan tawa Seokjin dengan indah.

Mereka bicara dan terus mengobrol, membahas apapun yang dapat mereka ingat, mengangkat hampir semua kenangan yang telah terkubur kembali ke permukaan. Kekakuan dan rasa canggung memudar seiring dengan gelak tawa yang menghabiskan napas serta nada suara yang terus menapak naik, memperlihatkan betapa menyenangkannya pembicaraan kedua mantan sejoli tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang," ujar Seokjin usai menceritakan tentang bagaimana dia kejatuhan kotoran burung saat dia sedang di tengah-tengah syuting untuk adegan menangis.

Namjoon langsung memandang jam tangannya sendiri dan mendesah berat ketika melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Seokjin harus pergi sekarang atau dia bisa terlambat bekerja.

Samar, Seokjin dapat mendengar suara napas Namjoon yang sarat oleh rasa kecewa dan tatap mata penuh ketidak-relaan itu membuat permukaan pupil Seokjin berkabut seketika.

"Baiklah," desis Namjoon lemah.

Seokjin menahan keras air matanya supaya tidak terkumpul lebih banyak memenuhi kantung di balik kelopaknya menyadari jika hatinya juga tidak ingin menghadapi perpisahan seperti ini lagi.

"Sangat menyenangkan bisa bicara denganmu, Namjoon-ah." Seokjin mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Aku juga," desis Namjoon memperlihatkan senyuman terpaksa yang sama.

Kedua orang itu berdiri berhadapan dalam diam dan kecanggungan hingga kemudian Seokjin bergerak lebih dulu, menarik Namjoon ke dalam pelukannya. Namjoon yang terkejut, hanya dapat membeku sesaat merasakan sepasang lengan yang mendekapnya erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya dan aroma parfum yang menguar dari leher Seokjin, wangi yang sangat dia kenal serta sama sekali tidak berubah meski satu tahun telah berlalu, membuatnya tersadar jika hatinya membisikkan kata untuk memeluk namja itu. Meletakkan perasaannya sekali lagi di tempat yang sudah seharusnya. Perlahan tangan Namjoon bergerak, menyentuh pinggang Seokjin dan menekan kedua bahunya dari belakang untuk mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

Terasa menyakitkan saat kedua lengan itu merenggang dan pelukan terlepas. Namjoon menatap lekat kedua mata Seokjin, pun dengan Seokjin yang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari manik coklat di hadapannya. Mencoba untuk membaca mata itu, menangkap setiap sinar yang dia biaskan dan mencari kesungguhan yang dapat dijadikan pegangan oleh masing-masing hati mereka yang tak berhenti meratap meminta untuk disatukan kembali.

Tak ada yang bisa dilihat Seokjin dari mata Namjoon kecuali cinta, perasaan yang dulu ada hanya untuknya dan agaknya masih belum berubah hingga sekarang. Dan juga rasa takut, rasa cemas jikalau ini menjadi yang terakhir kali mereka saling menatap sebelum takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi entah kapan.

Seokjin merasa jika Namjoon menyadari isi hatinya, permintaannya supaya tidak ada lagi kata perpisahan yang tidak bisa dia ucapkan melainkan hanya terpancar dari kedua matanya. Jemari Namjoon menelusuri rambut halus Seokjin, mengkaitkan beberapa helaiannya ke belakang telinga namja itu. Seokjin menundukkan wajah, menutup mata tak ingin menangis kekanakan di depan orang yang senantiasa menjadi sumber kekuatannya untuk kembali bangkit dan mencoba satu kali lagi. Telapak tangan Namjoon terasa hangat menangkup sebelah pipi chubby Seokjin, perlahan menengadahkan wajah cantik tersebut dan entah kenapa Seokjin sama sekali tidak terkejut ketika sesuatu yang lembut menempel di permukaan bibirnya. Namja manis itu membuka mata sejenak, menatap wajah Namjoon yang sangat dekat di depannya dan merasakan ujung hidung mereka bergesekan. Seokjin kembali menutup mata, memindahkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Namjoon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, seiring dengan lengan kekar Namjoon yang meremas pinggangnya, menempelkan kembali tubuh mereka hingga tak ada jarak apalagi ruang untuk angin sekedar berhembus lewat.

Puluhan kata 'aku mencintaimu' dan 'aku merindukanmu' terbisik indah di antara pagutan serta lumatan ciuman yang memabukkan. Namun hal yang paling mengetuk hati Seokjin adalah ketika Namjoon menempelkan kening mereka bersama-sama, menatap mata Seokjin dalam jarak yang paling dekat, dan dengan lirih bertanya, "Be mine, again?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Seokjin mengangguk. Namja itu memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya pada Namjoon.

"Selamanya?" bisik Seokjin.

Namjoon mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Seokjin dan membuat ibu jari mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Selamanya."

Dan janji itu pun disimpul mati oleh sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir yang kemudian membuat mereka saling tersenyum bahagia.

**-END-**

* * *

Couple lain? '-')a Akan saya pikirkan :3

BTS versi GS. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Naik rate? Euww~ X3

I always do NamJin (dom!Namjoon, sub!Jin), YoonMin (dom!Yoongi/Suga, sub!Jimin), VKook (dom!V, sub!Jungkook), and JHope is mine :'3


	5. Vocal Rehearsal (VKook)

Title: Vocal Rehearsal

Author: feiling

Trans: Myka Reien (with change)

Main Cast: VKook

Genre: Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Vocal Rehearsal**

.

.

.

Suara Taehyung tidak buruk. Meski untuk remaja seusianya suara namja itu memang lumayan (terlalu) berat dan husky, namun bagi Jungkook suara Hyung kesayangannya tersebut tidak punya cacat. Ah, mungkin sedikit. Suara Taehyung berubah menyebalkan dan menyakiti telinga saat dia mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti orang gila lepas dari kandang, namun saat dia menyanyi, tenang, dan normal, Jungkook sangat menyukainya. Suara husky itu seolah menemukan identitas aslinya, terdengar menenangkan, hangat, dan...ehem, seksi.

Dan yang paling menjadi favorit Jungkook adalah ketika Taehyung menciumnya, membisikkan kata-kata manis dari dasar kerongkongannya yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Jungkook, begitu menggoda, tak memberikan kesempatan pada sang Maknae untuk menjawab. Taehyung menjadi satu-satunya yang mendominasi. Maka ketika Jungkook menyadari ada mendung kelam yang menaungi wajah Hyung-nya seusai syuting sebuah acara tv (dan setelah dia diledek habis-habisan oleh para member karena suara husky-nya yang selalu mendapat sedikit part menyanyi), Jungkook merasa dia harus melakukan sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu.

Mata kelam Taehyung nampak tak bersemangat dan menyedihkan, membuat Jungkook gemas ingin memukulnya sampai terbang 10 kaki dari permukaan laut, menyadarkan namja itu kalau dia tidak seburuk yang dikatakan para member. Taehyung punya suara yang unik, dia hanya belum punya kesempatan untuk memamerkan suaranya tersebut. Dan siapa yang peduli kalaupun part menyanyinya sedikit? Toh, fans selalu lebih mudah mengenali suara seorang V ketimbang member lain karena 'warnanya' yang khas.

Meski begitu, Jungkook tahu jika harga diri Taehyung terluka, jika Taehyung juga ingin bisa lebih memperlihatkan kemampuannya ketimbang sekarang, jika dia juga bisa menjadi the real vocal dan tidak hanya sebatas pelengkap. Dengan pertimbangan itu, akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk sedikit memberi latihan vokal pada Hyung-nya. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, duduk berdua di ruang latihan menghadap sebuah piano.

"Kurangi menggunakan pernapasan dada untuk menyanyi, Hyung," Jungkook langsung memberikan kesimpulan begitu Taehyung selesai menyanyikan part-nya di salah satu lagu mereka.

"Huh?" mata Taehyung melebar dengan napas yang masih terengah karena dia tidak pernah bernyanyi sepanjang itu sebelumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung merasa menyanyi ternyata bisa begini melelahkan.

"Jangan menyanyi dengan pernapasan dada," ulang Jungkook sedikit meninggikan suaranya, merasa kesal seketika karena ketidak-fokusan Taehyung. "Bernapaslah dari sini!" bersamaan dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut, Jungkook memukul perut kekasihnya menggunakan puluhan kertas partitur yang digulung.

Taehyung mengaduh samar sambil membungkuk dan memegangi perutnya yang langsung terasa nyeri. "Jangan pakai kekerasan," rintihnya dengan mata menatap melas dan penuh protes pada sang Maknae yang hanya membalas dengan melengos malas, seperti biasa, tidak peduli.

Jungkook meminta Taehyung untuk mengulangi nyanyiannya tadi pelan-pelan, kali ini dengan pernapasan perut, dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan, Taehyung tidak terlalu kehabisan napas seperti saat pertama dia melakukannya. Namja berwajah kekanakan itu tersenyum lebar, merasa puas dengan kemajuannya sendiri.

"Presentase perbaikanmu bahkan tidak ada 10%, Hyung. Dan kau sudah senang?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada suara datar, namun Taehyung hanya membalas kalimat ketusnya tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman. Manis dan bersinar. Membuat Jungkook sedikit merona dan akhirnya memutuskan kalau latihan khusus itu sudah cukup untuk hari ini.

"Hyung, kalau kau bisa lebih baik dari ini, aku akan memberimu hadiah," janji Jungkook membuat kedua mata Taehyung berbinar cerah.

-o0o-

Malamnya, saat BTS sudah kembali ke dorm, tak sengaja Jungkook mendengar suara Taehyung bersenandung di dalam kamar mandi, gemanya berlompatan merdu di permukaan ubin. Jungkook menghentikan langkah kakinya, menyandarkan punggung ke dinding di samping pintu kamar mandi, menunggu Taehyung selesai dengan ritual membersihkan dirinya. Selang beberapa menit akhirnya si pemilik suara serak itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit di pinggangnya dan kaos pendek menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya. Rambut Taehyung nampak basah, ujung-ujungnya meneteskan air membentuk aliran-aliran kecil yang melumer sensasional di permukaan lehernya yang nampak segar.

Taehyung langsung memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya begitu mata Jungkook mengarah padanya. Namja tersebut merasa seperti maling yang sedang tertangkap basah saat sedang mencuri karena berlatih di luar jam latihan. Namun seolah tak peduli, Taehyung malah mengibaskan poni rambutnya yang masih basah ke arah samping sambil tak lupa memasang pose cool yang membuat kekasih cantiknya membuang napas jengah.

"Jadi? Bagaimana penampilanku tadi, Saem (guru)?" tanya Taehyung penuh rasa percaya diri.

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul yang bercampur dengan seringaian dan mendekatkan diri pada Taehyung. Ujung jemari sang Maknae meraih leher baju Hyung-nya, menariknya sampai Taehyung sedikit menunduk dan langsung menjatuhkan satu kecupan singkat di bibir namja yang lebih tua itu.

"Lumayan," Jungkook mengiyakan, membuat cengiran di hadapannya meleleh menjadi senyum lebar yang indah, seperti sinar matahari di waktu pagi. Hangat. Meski sudah bersama selama setahun lebih, Jungkook masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada seorang namja yang begitu mudah tersenyum seolah senyum sama dengan mengedipkan kelopak mata, dapat merekah dengan alasan yang paling sederhana bahkan tanpa perlu alasan sekalipun. Selagi Jungkook sedang termenung karena pesona Taehyung, kekasihnya kembali menundukkan kepala, mencuri kecupan di permukaan bibir lembut Jungkook hingga kedua pipi putih di hadapannya berubah warna menjadi merah muda. Taehyung kembali tersenyum, kali ini tak hanya karena dia senang mendapat pujian dari Jungkook tapi juga karena dia gemas pada keimutan sang Maknae.

"Oh ya," Jungkook teringat sesuatu membuat alis Taehyung mengerut, terlebih ketika namja yang lebih muda itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada leher kaos Taehyung dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar tidur mereka.

"Hyung, kau tidak mau ambil hadiahmu?" tegur Jungkook saat sadar Taehyung tidak mengikutinya ke kamar dan malah mematung di depan kamar mandi seperti manekin yang memamerkan handuk.

"Hadiah?" Taehyung masih belum memahami maksud Jungkook. Sang Maknae hanya tersenyum maklum. Dengan sengaja dia menaikkan ujung kaosnya hingga sebatas pinggang, berbalik membelakangi Taehyung, lalu mengusap permukaan bokongnya yang tercetak bulat di balik kain jeans yang dia pakai.

"Come to bed, Oppa," bisik Jungkook seduktif sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, kembali menuai cengiran khas dari Taehyung. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Taehyung berjalan menyusul Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar. Klek, pintu terkunci. Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah nyanyian merdu suara emas sang Golden Maknae yang tak berhenti menyebut nama Taehyung.

**-END-**

* * *

Entah kenapa VKook selalu mendapat rating yang berbahaya.  
Mungkin karena wajah Jungkook yang unyu, polos, dan menggoda itu.  
Ah, sudahlah :3


	6. Phone Call (YoonMin) RATE M

**.**

**WARNING!  
RATE M!  
ADULT CONTENT!**

**.**

Title: Phone Call

Author: -haru-

Trans: Myka Reien (with change)

Main Cast: YoonMin

Genre: Rate M, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Phone Call**

.

.

.

"Ponselmu bergetar," bisik Yoongi lirih tepat di sebelah telinga Jimin, hangat napasnya terasa begitu dekat menggelitik kulit sensitif namja yang sekarang sedang berbaring di bawah tubuhnya itu. Jimin membuka mata, mencoba untuk memfokuskan retina penglihatan serta mengumpulkan puzzle kesadaran. Tapi hal tersebut seolah mustahil dengan kondisinya sekarang, dengan bagian tubuh Yoongi yang terbenam dan bergerak keluar-masuk di dalam tubuhnya. Jimin membuka mulut mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba Yoongi berubah posisi, menggeser titik target bidiknya hingga menuai erangan keras dari bibir bengkak namja manis yang kini malah menggeliatkan badan panasnya menahan rasa nikmat yang menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya sembari mengutuk nama Yoongi, melupakan jawaban atas perkataan kekasihnya itu barusan. Jimin memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan mempererat cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan namja yang kini tengah mengendarainya, hampir melukai kulit pucat tersebut dengan ujung kuku. Dalam kegelapan Jimin merasa sesuatu yang empuk dan dingin mengecup singkat daun telinganya dan segera setelah itu suara Yoongi menggema lagi di gendang kupingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau itu telpon yang penting? Bukankah kau harus menjawabnya?"

Sebelum Jimin sempat bereaksi, Yoongi telah menghentikan gerakannya dan menjauhkan badan hanya untuk meraih ponsel sang kekasih yang tak berhenti bergetar di nakas. Jimin membuka mata dan langsung mendelik marah begitu melihat Yoongi mengambil ponselnya tanpa ijin. Namja berkulit pucat tersebut segera kembali ke posisinya semula, menindih tubuh Jimin hingga permukaan dada mereka saling menekan dengan wajah berhadapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Sebentuk senyuman jahil terpasang di bibir tipis Yoongi ketika memandang screen ponsel yang terus berkedip-kedip dan kemudian dia membalik benda tersebut supaya Jimin bisa melihat apa yang barusan dia lihat.

Ponsel masih bergetar dengan nama "Hoseok" tertulis sebagai _caller_. Hoseok adalah rekan baru Jimin di klub dance-nya yang sudah berkali-kali mengajaknya pergi berkencan. Dia seperti tidak peduli meski sudah berkali-kali juga Jimin menegaskan kalau dirinya punya kekasih dan tidak mungkin berkencan dengan Hoseok apapun yang terjadi.

Jimin mengerutkan alis, pandangannya beralih dari screen ponsel ke mata sayu Yoongi yang sudah menyimpan smirk menyebalkan di wajah imutnya. Dan Jimin berani bersumpah jika apa yang dia pikirkan tak akan jauh beda dengan isi kepala nista kekasihnya sekarang.

"Jangan gila, Hyung," bisik Jimin setengah memohon meski dia tahu jika Yoongi cukup gila untuk melakukannya.

Seringaian di wajah Yoongi melebar dengan lebih menyebalkan dan dengan satu gerakan cepat dia telah menekan tombol _accept_. Ponsel kemudian berpindah tempat, tergeletak di dekat telinga Jimin, dan Yoongi memberi isyarat pada namja itu untuk mulai bicara sementara dia kembali memposisikan dirinya bersiap memasuki Jimin.

Satu-satunya pilihan Jimin sekarang hanyalah harus mengakhiri percakapan secepat mungkin. Dan dia sangat yakin jika Yoongi pasti bisa mendengar setiap perkataan Hoseok yang berarti itu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Kemungkinan Hoseok akan kembali mengajaknya untuk berkencan dan Jimin berani bersumpah jika Yoongi tidak akan suka mendengarnya. Selain itu, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat seorang Min Yoongi cemburu apalagi sampai marah.

"H-halo?" Jimin bicara dengan gagap.

"Chimchim? Hai, ini aku Hoseok. Apa kau sedang sibuk sekarang?"

Gerakan pinggul Yoongi mendadak menjadi lebih cepat, membuat Jimin mati-matian untuk tidak melepaskan desahan gila dari mulutnya. Dia mengetatkan geraham sembari melayangkan tatapan mata penuh racun pada kekasihnya yang hanya memberikan jawaban berupa hentakan ke titik terdalam dibarengi dengan delikan penuh peringatan, menyuruh Jimin untuk tetap bicara dengan Hoseok.

"A-aku sedikit sibuk sekarang. B-bisakah kita bicara nanti ssah-saja?" Jimin bicara antara tergagap dan mendesah.

"Oh, tapi aku cuma mau tanya satu hal saja, kok." Suara Hoseok berdering riang di telinga Jimin sedangkan Yoongi berucap tanpa suara, menggerakkan mulutnya seperti bilang 'terus bicara' dengan pinggulnya yang tak henti bergerak seolah sengaja menggoda Jimin.

"A-apa itu?" Jimin bertanya, mencoba setengah mati menjaga otaknya untuk tetap bisa fokus pada pembicaraannya dengan Hoseok. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang dapat dia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana dia sangat menyukai cara Yoongi memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, begitu luwes dan santai namun tepat sasaran yang membuat Jimin merasa seperti dipaksa untuk mendesah segila mungkin. Namja manis tersebut menggigit keras bibirnya sendiri dan bahkan membenamkan ujung kukunya semakin dalam di lengan Yoongi. Kini bukannya tidak mungkin jika esok hari lengan pucat itu akan dihiasi warna memar merah kebiruan bekas cakaran Jimin.

"Eumm, baiklah. Aku mau mengajakmu ken..." Hoseok berhenti bicara ketika sebuah 'ah' keras terlepas tanpa kontrol dari celah bibir Jimin akibat hujaman mendadak Yoongi yang mengobrak-abrik titik terdalam tubuhnya.

"Chimchim, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Hoseok terdengar khawatir.

Yoongi menyeringai puas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dekat dengan Jimin, mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan lembut di kulit berkeringat leher namja mungil itu serta bahkan semakin membasahinya dengan saliva dari ujung lidahnya membuat napas Jimin tercekat hampir kembali meloloskan sebuah erangan nikmat.

"A-aku b-baik." Jimin memaksakan diri untuk bicara. "A-apa yang mau kau ta-tanyakan?"

"Apa kau mau kencan denganku besok?"

Gerakan pinggul Yoongi seketika berhenti begitu dia mendengar suara Hoseok. Perlahan mata sayu tersebut bergerak menatap manik Jimin dengan pandangan kosong. Jimin membuka mulutnya, tak dapat mengatakan apapun untuk membela diri maupun sekedar memberikan penjelasan, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menatap balik kekasihnya dalam kebisuan dan kepanikan.

"Chimchim?" suara Hoseok terdengar lagi.

"A-ah, a-aku..." Jimin semakin gugup, kebingungan menyusun kata-kata, bukan untuk menjawab Hoseok melainkan untuk memberi penjelasan pada Yoongi. Namun sebelum dia selesai bicara, Yoongi sudah kembali bergerak.

Hujaman demi hujaman yang diterima Jimin sekarang lebih cepat dan kasar dari sebelumnya. Yoongi bahkan memegang kuat tubuh di bawahnya dan memaksa Jimin melebarkan kedua kakinya yang mana memberinya akses lebih mudah untuk memasukkan dirinya lebih dalam di tubuh kekasihnya yang sudah menggeliat hebat, antara terkejut dan menikmati. Dan saat Yoongi menabrakkan ujung tubuhnya sekeras mungkin pada prostat Jimin, yang dapat dilakukan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu hanyalah membanting belakang kepalanya ke bantal sambil mengerang keras. Jimin sadar seharusnya dia tetap tenang dan diam karena ponsel masih menyala dan menghubungkannya dengan Hoseok di seberang sana. Tapi bagaimana caranya dia untuk diam jika aliran panas rasa nikmat merambati seluruh bagian tubuhnya serupa pembuluh darah seperti ini. Mustahil dia tenang-tenang saja! Tubuh Jimin menegang, jantungnya berpacu cepat seolah akan melompat keluar dari rongga dadanya untuk lari sprint, dan secara insting pinggulnya sedikit terangkat, membantu Yoongi untuk terus membidik titik yang sama berulang-ulang. Jimin sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang Hoseok yang mungkin telah menyadari 'kesibukan' apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Chimchim?" suara masih terdengar dari speaker ponsel Jimin yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh pemiliknya.

Jimin kembali memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menjatuhkan kepala ke bantal, tak kuasa untuk menjawab telpon lagi. Hanya desahan menyuarakan nama Yoongi yang dapat diucapkan Jimin sekarang sambil tanpa sadar dia semakin melebarkan kedua kakinya sendiri. Dia ingin merasakan tubuh Yoongi masuk semakin dalam ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia ingin kekasihnya itu menggagahinya lebih kasar, lebih cepat. Jimin ingin Yoongi bergerak lebih liar lagi.

Tiba-tiba keberadaan ponsel seperti menghilang dari sebelah telinga Jimin dan kemudian suara Yoongi terdengar.

"Maaf." Yoongi bicara dengan napas terengah berat. "Tapi Jimin sedang tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini."

"A-apa?" Jimin mendengar suara Hoseok yang seperti terkejut setengah mati.

"Jimin sedang sibuk melebarkan kakinya untukku dan mendesahkan namaku." Yoongi membuang napas penuh kepuasan saat merasakan dinding tubuh Jimin menghimpitnya dengan kuat seperti hendak menelannya dengan rakus hingga ke rongga yang terdalam. "Tapi aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi."

Yoongi mempertemukan tatapan matanya dengan mata Jimin, namja berkulit pucat itu merendahkan badan untuk mendekati wajah kekasihnya, dan kemudian menempatkan beberapa ciuman lembut pada bibir Jimin, sangat berkebalikan dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang masih sangat kasar dan penuh 'hukuman', membuat Jimin merasakan kehangatan serta aliran cinta yang menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Lengan Jimin terangkat, melingkari leher Yoongi, memeluknya erat, dan membawa kedua raga mereka semakin dekat. Bibir Yoongi kembali melumat jalan bicara Jimin untuk sesaat sebelum kemudian dia menempelkan speaker ponsel ke telinganya lagi.

"Jimin tidak akan pernah berkencan denganmu. Tidak sekarang, tidak besok, tidak selamanya. Dia milikku dan lebih baik kau jauhkan tanganmu dari dia. Mengerti? Bye."

Yoongi mengakhiri pembicaraan bahkan tanpa menunggu jawaban Hoseok. Dengan kesal dia melempar ponsel Jimin entah kemana lalu kembali mencurahkan segenap perhatian pada kekasihnya yang mulai kepayahan. Tanpa melepaskan tatapan mata mereka, Yoongi menempatkan sebelah tangannya pada bagian tubuh Jimin, menggerakkan kelima jarinya beriringan dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Jimin berusaha untuk tetap memandang wajah Yoongi dan sebisa mungkin dia tidak membiarkan namja itu meleset dari titik bidiknya sekarang. Yoongi menyapukan bibirnya di salah satu sudut bibir Jimin, mengecup setiap inch kulit menuju daun telinga namja manis itu. Jimin memiringkan kepalanya, mengeratkan dinding tubuhnya yang sudah menghimpit kuat tubuh Yoongi di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku...eunghh...sangat mencintaimu." Yoongi mengerang lirih di telinga Jimin, membuat tubuh di bawahnya semakin menegang akibat pernyataan cintanya yang tiba-tiba. Yoongi menyusupkan sebelah lengannya yang bebas di bawah punggung Jimin, memeluknya erat, dan hampir membuatnya terangkat dari tempat tidur. Setelah beberapa kali gerakan pinggulnya dan juga tangannya yang memanjakan bagian tubuh Jimin, mereka berdua mencapai puncak bersamaan. Jimin memekikkan nama Yoongi, begitupun dengan Yoongi yang hanya dapat menyebut nama Jimin di tengah-tengah dunia putihnya.

Begitu semuanya berakhir, Yoongi terjatuh di atas tubuh Jimin begitu saja dengan napas terengah berat. Keduanya tak mampu bergerak satu inch pun, hanya dapat terbaring dan saling mendengarkan suara napas masing-masing.

"Akan lebih baik kalau si Hoseok itu tidak lagi mendekatimu atau mukanya akan bertemu dengan tinjuku." Jimin mendengar gumaman penuh kemarahan dari Yoongi, sekilas membuatnya tersenyum.

"Aku sangat yakin setelah telpon ini dia tidak akan berani memandangku apalagi mendekatiku," ujar Jimin. "Tapi ini memalukan. Argh! Ini benar-benar memalukan!" namja tersebut menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Yoongi mencoba bangkit dan menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua siku, terkikik pelan melihat Jimin menutup wajah dengan tangan seperti anak kecil, sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Dengan lembut Yoongi menjauhkan tangan dari muka kekasihnya lantas menghujaninya dengan belasan ciuman membuat Jimin tergelak geli karena bibir tipis Yoongi juga mendarat jahil hingga ke telinganya.

"Hyung..."

"Hm?"

"Kau membuatku tidak menyesali apapun." Jimin melingkarkan lengannya ke sekitar leher Yoongi. "Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Yoongi tersenyum. "Aku juga, Jiminie."

**-END-**

* * *

Naik rate ._.  
Kepolosanku ternodai TvT *cakarin tembok*

Maaf kalau mengecewakan, tapi buatku ... Suga is absolutely (beautiful) SEME! And Jimin is cutie UKE! d('-')b


	7. Cavity of Heart (NamJin) GS

Title: Cavity of Heart

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: NamJin/MonJin

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Cavity of Heart**

.

.

.

_"Beri aku alasan untuk tetap bisa tinggal di sisimu. Apapun itu. Aku mohon..."_

-o0o-

"Ayo, buka mulutmu. Aaa~" Namjoon membujuk dengan suara paling lembut dan manis yang dia punya. Namun bocah laki-laki berseragam TK yang duduk di depannya masih bersikeras menutup mulut rapat-rapat dengan alis mengerut dan ekspresi wajah seolah menganggapnya sebagai seorang musuh besar yang harus dibasmi dari muka bumi.

"Taehyung-ah, ayo buka mulutmu, Sayang. Biarkan Pak Dokter memeriksa gigimu. Sebentaaar saja." Hoseok yang berdiri di sebelah Taehyung, ikut membujuk bocah umur tujuh tahun tersebut, mengusap kedua bahunya dengan pelan. Tapi Taehyung tidak bergeming, masih mengatupkan bibirnya serapat mungkin dan bahkan kini kedua matanya mulai berair.

Namjoon menghela napas pelan, memutar-mutar pegangan besi kaca mulut sambil memandang putus asa pada bocah TK yang duduk berhadapan dengannya sekarang dan masih menatapnya dengan sorot mata tidak suka. Dokter tidak disukai itu wajar, terutama dokter gigi. Tapi meski tidak disukai, seorang dokter masih mempunyai tugas untuk memeriksa pasiennya apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi di kondisi seperti ini, Namjoon harus menyelesaikan tanggung jawabnya memeriksa gigi seluruh murid di TK sebelum bel makan siang berbunyi. Namun agaknya hal itu sedikit mustahil jika melihat tidak sedikit anak-anak yang takut dan bahkan menangis ketika namanya dipanggil untuk diperiksa oleh Namjoon. Pemeriksaan memang hanya berjalan beberapa menit, tapi membujuk anak-anak itu untuk membuka mulut mereka yang memakan waktu lama. Seperti Taehyung sekarang.

"Min Taehyungie~" Hoseok, wali kelas Taehyung, mencoba kembali membujuk anak didiknya. "Pak Dokter tidak akan menyakitimu, Sayang. Pak Dokter hanya akan melihat apa di gigimu ada ulatnya atau tidak. Cuma sebentar saja, kok. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kau bisa mengambil satu sikat gigi yang dipajang di depan. Tadi kau mau yang bentuk Ultraman 'kan? Kau bisa ambil itu nanti. Sekarang, buka mulutmu dulu ya, Sayang."

Namun, semakin dibujuk Taehyung semakin merapatkan bibirnya. Kini wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah. Siap untuk menangis. Hoseok membuang napas, kelihatannya dia juga sudah menyerah. Wanita itu memandang Namjoon yang langsung mengerti makna dari ekspresi wajahnya. Hoseok menggelengkan kepala lemah sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, Dokter. Sepertinya anak ini juga harus di-skip," ujar Hoseok penuh rasa bersalah karena tidak mampu membuat muridnya membuka mulut. Namjoon tersenyum paham dan menganggukkan kepala, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi seperti ini. Tapi ketika Hoseok bermaksud untuk mengajak Taehyung turun dari kursi, Namjoon menahannya.

"Taehyung-ah." Dengan akrab Namjoon memanggil nama si bocah kecil yang balas memandangnya dengan sepasang mata bening membulat. "Kau mau bertemu Ultraman?"

Mata Taehyung bersinar mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon.

"Kau bisa bertemu Ultraman," lanjut Namjoon membuat kedua manik bocah di depannya makin bercahaya dan di sisi lain Hoseok malah terlihat khawatir, dia mengira dokter gigi muda tersebut hanya sedang berbohong pada muridnya untuk merayu Taehyung supaya mau diperiksa. Jika memang begitu, akan sangat merepotkan menenangkan bocah itu nanti.

Namjoon meraih ranselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kursi. Dia memasukkan tangan ke dalam tas dan mengambil sebuah tablet lantas menyalakannya.

"Lihat." Namjoon memutar tablet hingga Taehyung bisa menyaksikan apa yang ingin dia tunjukkan dan seketika kedua bola mata tersebut berbinar menyenangkan.

"Mereka sedang berkumpul di taman bermain untuk melindungi bumi sampai hari Minggu besok. Kau bisa ke sana bersama orang tuamu nanti," ujar Namjoon mengulum senyum melihat Taehyung yang nampak begitu antusias memandang layar tabletnya.

Hoseok menggeser badan untuk ikut melihat tablet Namjoon dan seketika bibir wanita tersebut tersenyum. Terpampang di layar datar foto Namjoon bersama dengan seseorang berkostum Ultraman. Hoseok tahu acara itu, sebuah acara cosplay yang digelar di taman hiburan kota selama tiga hari berturut-turut. Ada banyak tokoh anime dan pahlawan pembela kebenaran fiksi yang diperagakan di sana.

"Benarkah? Apa ini foto asli? Apa ini benar-benar Ultraman? Ini bukan editan 'kan?" tanya Taehyung beruntun.

Namjoon mengangguk, mempersiapkan kaca mulutnya sekali lagi. "Tentu saja. Ultraman sedang ingin bertemu dengan anak-anak bumi yang baik sepertimu dan kalau kau tidak nakal mereka bahkan akan berfoto denganmu."

"Uwaa~ benar- ah?" Kalimat Taehyung terpotong karena mendadak mulutnya ditahan untuk tetap terbuka. Dengan satu jari yang dilapisi sarung tangan steril, Namjoon menghentikan gerakan rahang bawah Taehyung sementara jari lain dengan profesional memegang sebuah senter kecil untuk menyinari bagian dalam mulut bocah tersebut. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain, dokter gigi muda itu memasukkan gagang kaca mungil ke dalam rongga mulut Taehyung, memeriksa dengan seksama satu per satu gigi kecil bocah tersebut hingga ke pojokan-pojokan yang tersembunyi.

Taehyung diam saja bagian dalam mulutnya disenteri dan diperiksa oleh Namjoon, dia sama sekali tidak berontak apalagi menangis. Bahkan setelah pemeriksaan, bocah itu tetap tenang, menatap Namjoon dengan sepasang mata bulatnya yang polos dan lucu. Hoseok yang melihat hal tersebut hanya dapat mengedipkan mata takjub.

Namjoon meletakkan alat periksanya di atas meja lalu duduk mencondongkan badan ke arah Taehyung. "Gigimu bagus, sama sekali tidak ada lubang rumah ulat. Apa kau selalu menyikat gigi?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepala. "Umma selalu menyuruhku untuk sikat gigi. Appa juga. Mereka selalu bilang, 'Taetae-ya, jangan lupa sikat gigi. Nanti ada monster yang memakan gigimu'."

Mendengar penuturan polos tersebut, Namjoon dan Hoseok hanya dapat menahan tawa.

"Pak Dokter, Ultraman-nya masih ada di taman bermain 'kan? Mereka belum pulang ke planet Ultra 'kan? Aku mau foto sama mereka," tanya Taehyung begitu Hoseok sudah menurunkan badan kecilnya dari atas kursi.

Namjoon beranjak dari kursi, berjongkok di depan Taehyung, lantas menganggukkan kepala. Diusapnya kepala bocah itu dengan lembut. "Kau masih bisa menemui mereka sampai hari Minggu besok."

"Uwaaa!" senyuman lebar merekah sempurna di wajah Taehyung. "Aku mau ke sana! Aku akan ke sana!" soraknya. Bahkan ketika dia sudah keluar dari ruang UKS yang untuk sementara digunakan sebagai ruang periksa gigi, bocah tersebut masih terdengar riang bicara pada Ibunya yang menunggu di luar.

"Umma! Umma! Ada Ultraman di taman bermain! Ayo ke sana! Ayo ke sana sama Appa!"

"Yang selanjutnya..." Hoseok melihat daftar absen siswa dan di waktu yang sama tiba-tiba Namjoon melihat sebuah sosok kecil tengah melongokkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata besar sedang menatap lekat ke arahnya. Namjoon tersenyum lantas melambaikan tangan, meminta bocah itu untuk masuk. Si bocah langsung tersenyum lebar dan berlari mendekati Namjoon tanpa ragu.

"...Jeon Jungkook. Eh? Kau sudah di sini?" Hoseok terkejut manakala baru sadar anak yang hendak dia panggil ternyata sudah duduk di atas kursi berhadapan dengan Namjoon, tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan rapi gigi putihnya yang masih berupa gigi susu.

"Pak Dokter, benarkah ada Ultraman? Dimana?" Tanya Jungkook antusias, tidak memperhatikan tangan Namjoon yang sudah memegang kaca mulut, bersiap untuk memeriksa giginya.

"Di taman bermain. Kau bisa pergi ke sana dengan Appa Umma-mu nanti," jawab Namjoon lembut. "Coba buka mulutmu. Aaa~"

"Apa ada Cosmos juga?" Jungkook kembali bertanya, tidak mengindahkan perkataan Namjoon.

"Tentu." Namjoon tersenyum sabar. "Cosmos dan teman-temannya ada semua di sana."

Mata Jungkook bercahaya seketika. "Semuanya!? Benarkah!?" ujarnya riang hampir berteriak. Terlebih ketika Namjoon mengiyakan perkataannya, bocah itu benar-benar bersorak, menggerakkan kakinya dengan semangat hingga kursi yang dia duduki hampir oleng. Untung Hoseok dan Namjoon dengan cekatan memegangi kursi serta badan Jungkook untuk tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Aku mau ketemu Cosmos! Aku mau ketemu Ultraman Cosmos, Pak Dokter! Bisakah aku bertemu dengan dia? Bisa?" mata Jungkook bersinar-sinar dan yang dapat dilakukan Namjoon hanyalah tersenyum sambil kembali mengangguk. Kembali, Jungkook bersorak riang.

Mendadak Jungkook memegang tangan Namjoon yang memegangi badannya, menatap lurus ke mata dokter tersebut dengan wajah ceria yang sangat menggemaskan. "Aku akan ke taman bermain sama Umma. Aku akan ke sana sama Umma," ujarnya seperti sedang mengucapkan janji.

"Tentu-" ucapan Namjoon tercekat saat mendadak dia menyadari sesuatu dari mata Jungkook. Bola mata lebar dan bercahaya itu seperti mirip dengan mata seseorang, sama sekali tidak asing.

_Jin..._

"Jungkook-ah, kita bicarakan Ultraman nanti lagi ya, sekarang buka mulutmu dulu supaya diperiksa sama Pak Dokter." Perkataan Hoseok menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunannya dan dengan sedikit gamang dia menatap Jungkook yang sedang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Kenapa harus diperiksa? Gigiku tidak pernah sakit," ujar Jungkook heran.

"Benarkah?" Namjoon menyahut sebelum sempat Hoseok menimpali pertanyaan aneh siswanya.

Jungkook mengangguk lugu. "Aku tidak pernah sakit gigi. Umma selalu menyuruhku sikat gigi tiap bangun tidur sama sebelum tidur. Dan di sekolah aku sikat gigi tiap sehabis makan siang. Aku tidak pernah sakit gigi, jadi kenapa harus diperiksa, Pak Dokter?"

Namjoon tersenyum, dalam hati memuji kecerdasan bocah yang sekarang sedang menunggu jawabannya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu tersebut. Dokter itu mencondongkan badan ke arah Jungkook, membuat tinggi wajah mereka setara dan menatap langsung ke mata bocah tersebut sambil memastikan jika mata itu memang tidak asing untuknya.

"Kalau memang kau rajin sikat gigi dan tidak pernah sakit gigi, jadi boleh 'kan jika aku melihat gigimu sebentar? Aku hanya ingin memastikan jika tidak ada ulat satu ekor pun yang bersembunyi di gigimu." Namjoon tersenyum.

"Apa ulatnya bisa bersembunyi di gigi?" Jungkook nampak terkejut.

"Tentu saja." Namjoon menegaskan, mendramatisasi perkataannya. "Ulatnya bersembunyi dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, makanya kau tidak sakit gigi. Tapi nanti, waktu kau lengah dan lupa sikat gigi, ulatnya akan keluar lalu memakan gigimu."

Sekejab mulut Jungkook mengatup rapat, ekspresinya berubah ngeri membayangkan ulat memakan giginya dan membuat giginya berlubang.

"Makanya, sekarang buka mulutmu dan biarkan aku mencari ulat itu sampai ketemu," ujar Namjoon yang langsung dipatuhi oleh Jungkook. Bocah tersebut membuka lebar mulutnya dan membiarkan senter serta alat medis Namjoon melakukan pekerjaannya.

-o0o-

"Akhirnya selesai~" keluh Namjoon sambil menggeliatkan badan yang terasa pegal setelah berjam-jam duduk dan memeriksa gigi puluhan anak-anak kecil yang lucu tapi merepotkan.

"Terima kasih, Dokter. Kami sangat terbantu," ujar Hoseok sambil menundukkan badan pada.

"Tidak apa-apa, Saem (Guru). Ini sudah menjadi bagian dari tugasku," balas Namjoon sembari tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian dia beranjak dari kursi menuju jendela UKS, membuka tirainya, menikmati pemandangan menyenangkan halaman sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh murid TK sedang bermain juga beberapa orang tua siswa yang tengah duduk mengobrol menunggu anak mereka selesai sekolah.

Di antara para siswa itu tanpa sengaja mata Namjoon menemukan sosok Jungkook. Bocah kecil tersebut sedang berlari-lari riang bermain bola bersama Taehyung dan beberapa teman mereka. Matanya yang lebar nampak bersinar-sinar dengan senyuman menghias menakjubkan di wajahnya. Namjoon termangu, masih kepikiran mengenai kemiripan mata Jungkook dengan mata orang yang dia kenal. Dan namja itu seketika nampak terkejut ketika melihat kemunculan seseorang dari kejauhan, setengah berlari ke tengah-tengah halaman sekolah. Namjoon terlihat lebih tidak percaya lagi manakala tiba-tiba Jungkook berlari menyambut sosok tersebut.

-o0o-

"Ummaaa!" teriak Jungkook sambil berlari dan merentangkan kedua tangan pendeknya, membenturkan badan mungilnya ke dalam pelukan hangat Jin yang langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Maafkan Umma, Sayang. Umma terlambat. Apa kau takut, huh? Apa sakit? Dokter bilang apa padamu?" tanya Jin beruntun sambil memeriksa keutuhan badan putranya dengan wajah separuh khawatir dan separuh menyesal.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pak Dokter bilang gigiku semuanya bagus. Tidak ada rumah ulatnya. Tidak ada ulat yang sembunyi. Dan aku disuruh untuk tetap rajin sikat gigi supaya para ulat tidak berani datang selamanya."

Jin tersenyum. "Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh malas bangun pagi lagi dan tidak boleh ketiduran waktu belajar. Harus sikat gigi dulu supaya tidak ada ulat yang datang seperti kata Pak Dokter."

Jungkook menganggukkan badan antusias. "Nanti Umma yang harus bangunkan aku, ya!"

"Tentu, Jagoan!" Jin mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengajak tos dan putranya langsung menyambut high five itu. Jin tertawa lantas memeluk erat Jungkook sambil menggelitikinya pelan membuat anaknya terpingkal-pingkal kesenangan.

"Kyeo kyeo kyeo! Anak Umma neomu kyeopta! Aaa~ uri Jungkookie neomu kyeopta!" ujar Jin gemas dan semakin gemas saat mendengar suara tawa riang putranya.

"Jin?"

Panggilan pendek itu menghentikan gerakan Jin seketika. Untuk sesaat dia mematung. Perlahan pelukannya di badan Jungkook melonggar, membuat anaknya ikut berhenti tertawa dan berbalik menatap heran pada Ibunya yang memperlihatkan ekspresi kaku yang nyata.

"Kim Seokjin?"

Suara berat itu mengulangi panggilannya, kali ini dia menyebut nama lengkap Jin, tanpa tahu jika hal tersebut membuat isi dada si pemilik nama berpacu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Perlahan kepala Jin bergerak, menoleh ke samping, dan saat manik matanya menemukan sosok Namjoon dengan pakaian prakteknya yang putih berkibar, sekejab dia seperti lupa caranya bernapas.

"Nam...joon?"

Dan Jungkook hanya menatap Namjoon serta Umma-nya bergantian dengan mata polos.

-o0o-

_"Beri aku alasan untuk tetap bisa tinggal di sisimu. Apapun itu. Aku mohon..."_

_Jin terdiam. Bingung dan tidak mengerti karena tiba-tiba Namjoon datang, menghambur ke pelukannya, lalu mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan suara serak yang bergetar._

_"Aku tidak mau pergi..." bisik Namjoon, menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Jin._

_"Tapi bukankah kau bilang kau akan mengambil beasiswa di Amerika itu apapun yang terjadi..." ucapan Jin terpotong._

_"Bukan soal itu!"_

_"Lalu?" Jin semakin bingung._

_"Aku..." kalimat Namjoon tersendat. "...dijodohkan."_

_Sekejab, Jin kehilangan kata-kata._

-o0o-

"Unnie."

Sebuah panggilan pendek membuat Jin tergagap dan serta-merta dia menoleh dengan ekspresi gamang terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Menyadari keterkejutan orang yang dia sapa, Jimin mengulum senyum. Dia duduk di samping Jin tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, memberi kesempatan pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ahjumma?" tanya Jimin beberapa saat setelah keduanya saling diam.

"Dokter bilang, sudah lebih baik." Jin menghela napas. "Tapi Mama masih belum mau makan," lanjutnya lesu.

"Dokter? Apa kau tidak boleh masuk ruangan lagi?" Jimin nampak terkejut.

Jin tersenyum kecut, dia menunduk lantas menggelengkan kepala.

"Waee~!?" Jimin terlihat kesal. "Ini sudah lima tahun dan mereka masih belum menerimamu lagi? Sebenarnya apa yang mereka pikirkan?"

Jin tertawa kecil. "Ini tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan, Jimin-ah..."

"Aku tahu, Unnie!" Jimin ngotot. "Tapi ini sudah lima tahun. Jungkook sudah besar. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan bertanya ini itu soal keluarganya. Sampai kapan orang tuamu tidak akan menerimamu hanya karena kau tidak mau memberitahu soal Ayah Jungkook? Lagipula Jungkook itu anak yang pintar dan lucu. Aku yakin orang tuamu tidak bisa akan menolak dia."

Jin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut dengan Jimin.

"Bagaimana kabar Yoongi? Kemarin waktu menjemput Taehyung dia bilang dia sedang dapat proyek membuat beberapa lagu dari perusahaan."

"Jangan mengalihkan topik seenaknya," desis Jimin semakin kesal membuat Jin terkikik geli. Wanita muda tersebut menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Oppa sangat sibuk sekarang. Tapi Taehyung tadi malah minta ditemani ke taman bermain. Aku tidak yakin Appa-nya akan mau keluar ruang kerja." Jimin menghela napas dengan berat.

"Pasti mau." Jin tersenyum. "Kalau demi Taehyung, Yoongi pasti menyempatkan diri. Bilang saja padanya dia juga butuh refreshing."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Dia selalu punya waktu untuk anaknya tapi tidak untuk istrinya. Masa iya aku harus cemburu pada anakku sendiri? Mana pantas." Suara wanita mungil tersebut terdengar sangat jutek membuat tawa Jin meledak tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Unnie." Panggilan Jimin mengurangi gelak tawa Jin. "Dokter gigi anak-anak ... Namjoon Oppa."

Kini tawa Jin benar-benar berhenti. Mendung samar menaungi wajah cantik wanita tersebut, memunculkan rasa bersalah di hati Jimin, namun sesakit apapun dia harus memberitahu Jin satu hal (penting) itu.

"Aku tahu," desis Jin membuat mata sipit Jimin membulat terkejut.

"Kau tahu...!?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi..." mata Jin menerawang. "...dan kami sedikit mengobrol."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" buru Jimin ingin tahu.

Jin memandang wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk sesaat, sebelum kemudian dia tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Lumayan," desis Jin seperti tak ingin mengatakan apapun mengenai basa-basi singkatnya dengan Namjoon barusan.

"Apa, Unnie?" Jimin memaksa. "Apa dia cerita soal pernikahannya? Istrinya? Anaknya? Geez, aku akan mencakarnya kalo sampai dia mengatakan itu padamu." Mendadak Ibu satu anak tersebut menjadi geram.

"Tidak." Jin menggelengkan kepala. "Dia bilang dia membatalkan perjodohan."

"Hah!? Kenapa!?" Jimin nampak terkejut.

Jin mengedikkan bahu. "Dan dia pergi ke Amerika untuk mengambil beasiswa kedokteran gigi-nya."

"Dan selama ini dia tinggal di sana?" tanya Jimin dijawab anggukan oleh Jin.

"Apa dia tidak mengenali Jungkook?"

Jin terdiam.

"Apa Namjoon Oppa sama sekali tidak menyadari soal Jungkook?" desak Jimin.

Jin masih membisu.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mengenali anaknya sendiri?" Jimin emosi. "Keterlaluan!"

"Jungkook mirip denganku, pantas kalau Namjoon bahkan tidak menyadarinya." Jin mencoba untuk tersenyum. _Tapi kepintaran anak itu mirip seperti Appa-nya..._

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Kim Namjoon? Kau bilang padanya kalau waktu dia tiba-tiba menghilang ditelan bumi kau sedang hamil anaknya 'kan? Kau juga bilang kalau kau mempertahankan anak itu sampai kau diusir dari rumah oleh keluargamu dan belum bisa pulang sampai sekarang 'kan? Kau bilang padanya kalau Jungkook itu anaknya 'kan?"

Jin memandang teduh pada Jimin yang nampak berapi-api dan seulas senyuman kemudian menghias tanpa dosa di bibir tebal wanita tersebut. "Aku bilang kalau aku menikah."

"Dan dia percaya?"

Jin mengangguk sementara Jimin langsung mencibirkan mulut.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada orang sebodoh dia," desisnya. "Apa dia lupa kalau _Jeon_ itu marga Ahjumma?"

Jin tersenyum kecut. "Mungkin..." desisnya yang dia lanjutkan dalam hati. _Dia memang orang sebodoh itu..._

"Jungkook anakku?"

Jin dan Jimin terlonjak bersamaan mendengar suara Namjoon dari arah belakang mereka. Kedua wanita tersebut langsung berdiri dari kursi halaman dan berbalik, memandang horor pada namja tinggi berjubah putih yang balas menatap mereka dengan sorot mata tajam, terutama pada Jin.

"Benarkah itu, Jin?" desis Namjoon. Suara beratnya terdengar datar dan tidak menyenangkan. "Benarkah Jungkook anakku?"

"I-itu..." suara Jin mengecil dan perlahan menghilang.

Jimin menundukkan kepala dan dengan pelan menggeser kakinya, memberikan kesempatan bicara empat mata pada dua orang yang pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih di masa lalu itu. Jin yang menyadari Jimin hendak meninggalkannya, mencoba untuk menahan wanita tersebut, memegang tangannya, namun Jimin menepis permintaan tolong Jin dengan hati dingin dan berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Unnie-nya sendirian bersama sorot matanya yang memelas.

"Kim Seokjin, kita harus bicara." Suara Namjoon masih belum berubah dan Jin hanya dapat menatapnya dengan mata menyerah.

**-END-**

* * *

GE ES! '-')/  
Akhirnya :3  
Maaf kalau mengecewakan, buat para pecinta yaoi *deep bow* m(_ _)m

Still!  
I just do NamJin (Namjoon!seme, Jin!uke), YoonMin (Yoongi!seme, Jimin!uke), VKook (V!seme, Jungkook!uke), and Hoseok is mine :3 XD


	8. Feeding (YoonMin)

.

Note: FF titipan '-' written by ODULT MANIAC and full credit goes to her

* * *

**FEEDING**

**_By : Odult Maniac_**

Min Yoon Gi

Park Jimin

Other cast : Jung Hoseok

Rate T

Shortshot

_Ini YoonMin pertama betewe wkwkwk.._

_Selamat membaca ^^_

"Hai hyung."

Yoon Gi melirik malas namja lucu dengan mata segaris yang kini tersenyum lucu disampingnya. Tsk! Seingatnya bulan lalu eomma menyuruhnya pindah kemari karena menjanjikan tak ada pengganggu seperti sekolahnya dulu.

Tapi ini apa?

"Hyung, sombong sekali," cibirnya.

Bukan Yoon Gi namanya kalau tidak bisa mengabaikan makhluk ini. saat tiba didepan kelasnya, Yoon Gi masuk ke dalam tanpa melirik namja bermata garis lurus itu.

"Baiklah hyung. Nanti aku akan menunggumu saat istirahat."

Lihat?

Yoon Gi benar – benar jengah. Tapi ia diam saja meskipun rutinitas namja itu yang hampir ia ingat diluar kepala terus mengusiknya. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Park Jimin bisa punya begitu banyak waktu untuk mengganggunya sejak mereka berkenalan bulan lalu. Jimin langsung terlihat tertarik padanya di pandangan pertama dan hal tersebut berakhir menyebalkan, dia tidak lelah mengikuti kemanapun Yoon Gi pergi tak peduli namja galak tersebut tidak mengacuhkannya bahkan sering bersikap dingin seperti tadi.

"Anak itu menempelimu lagi, Yoon-ah?"

Namjoon tertawa menyebalkan. Sungguh Yoon Gi ingin mendaratkan cap kepalan tangannya diwajah sok tampan Namjoon. Jadi ketimbang menjawab, ia memilih menyibukkan diri dengan lagu – lagu _RnB_ pada _ipod_nya.

.

.

Istirahat siang tiba. Bel pertanda sudah berdering nyaring, membangunkan banyak siswa dari lamunan membosankan didalam kelas. Bagi mereka, bel istirahat siang adalah nyanyian surga. Mereka akan sigap mengosongkan ruang kelas dan berkumpul layaknya semut di _cafeteria_. Satu – satunya tempat yang menjadi tujuan pertama makhluk kelaparan kalori -_-

"Hai hyung.."

Oh makhluk itu -_- Yoon Gi mendengus kecil seraya melirik arloji ditangannya.

'Lebih cepat dua detik.'

Dengan senyum lebar hingga menyisakan sepasang garis mata lurus, namja berisi itu menarik lengan Yoon Gi keluar kelas.

-o0o-

"Hyung ini bagaimana? Kau sendirian di kelas. Kalau tahu begitu, aku datang lebih cepat untuk menemanimu," bibirnya mem_pout_ sekaligus maju beberapa senti. "_Ppali_, telan sayurnya."

"_Aniya_."

Namja itu menekuk wajahnya, menatap tajam pada Yoon Gi sambil bersedekap. Siapa tahu dengan itu, Yoon Gi akan luluh dan memakan sayurnya suka rela. Ayolah, Yoon Gi semakin kurus apalagi tulang bagian lehernya semakin kentara.

"_Mwo_?" Yoon Gi menarik alisnya sedikit kala melihat namja itu menyeringai lucu. "Park Jimin, kuperingatkan untuk tidak macam – macam!"

"_Mwoya_? Apa aku harus terus menatapimu begini supaya mendengar kau berkata panjang lebar, hyung?" seringai Jimin semakin lebar. "Makanya, telan sayur itu."

"_Andwaeji.."_

Jimin mengangguk senang. Ia meraih piring Yoon Gi dan memindahkan semua sayur itu ke piringnya. Yoon Gi memandang dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Selamat makan.." Jimin menyendok pucuk daun hijau agak lembek itu ke dalam mulutnya. Yoon Gi kembali berkutat dengan makanan dipiringnya tanpa tahu Jimin terkikik.

Greep!

Eh?

Cup!

Yoon Gi melebarkan matanya selebar yang ia bisa ketika merasakan belah bibir lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Belum lagi daging tidak bertulang merangsek masuk tanpa permisi sambil mendorong bongkahan kecil makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Yoon Gi hendak mengeluarkan makanan itu dari mulutnya tapi Jimin menahan rahangnya agar tidak banyak bergerak.

Alhasil, dengan segala keterpaksaannya, dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Min Yoon Gi memakan sayur itu tanpa kunyahan.

Glek!

Saat sayur itu sukses mendarat dilambungnya, Yoon Gi buru – buru meminum setengah jus jeruk Jimin sampai habis lalu meletakkannya kasar.

Tak!

Nafasnya terengah – engah. Sedangkan Jimin tersenyum puas sambil menangkup kedua tangannya.

"_Otte_ hyung? Rasanya tidak seburuk yang kau kira bukan?"

"Apa motivasimu melakukan ini?" Yoon Gi menggeram rendah sekaligus kesal luar biasa. Ia tidak perduli banyak pasang mata memandang keduanya aneh.

"_Eoh_? Soalnya Hoseok hyung sering menyuapiku begitu setiap kali aku menolak makan daging," jawabnya polos dengan kerjapan lucu.

Yoon Gi?

Entah kenapa ia merasakan panas teramat sangat hingga ubun - ubun setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat Jimin barusan. Ia lantas melirik beberapa potong irisan daging utuh di piring Jimin.

"Kau apa?"

"Memangnya aku berkata apa, hyung?"

Yoon Gi memejamkan mata menahan geram. "Lupakan. Lanjutkan makanmu."

"Oke. Hyung harus menghabiskan sayur ini terlebih dulu," Jimin sudah akan kembali menyuap sesendok sayur ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jiminnie~"

Suapan itu menggantung tanpa sempat masuk ke dalam mulut Jimin. Namja manis itu mendongak ketika melihat namja tinggi menyapanya dari pintu _cafeteria_.

"Hoseok hyung!" Jimin balas melambai. "Kemarilah!"

Namja tinggi itu berlari ceria dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Jimin. Kini, Jimin duduk diapit oleh dua namja berbeda ketampanan. Tapi namja itu biasa saja. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Park Jimin, huh?

"_Aiguu_, lagi – lagi kau tidak memakan dagingnya, Minnie~"

Jimin cemberut. "Rasanya aneh sekali, Hoseok hyung."

Tampak Hoseok menghela nafas berat. Matanya melirik pada namja disebelah Jimin yang sepertinya memasang telinga, mendengarkan ia bicara dengan Jimin mungkin?

"Siapa itu, Jiminnie~"

Jimin tersentak kecil. Ia lekas mengamit lengan Yoon Gi sambil tersenyum.

"Ini Yoon Gi hyung!" jawab Jimin riang.

Hoseok membulatkan bibirnya. "Jadi ini yang bernama Yoon Gi? Pendek," komentar Hoseok pedas.

Yoon Gi tersinggung. Ia melirik tajam Hoseok. Tapi namja itu cuek saja. Tangannya mengumpulkan irisan daging di piring Jimin. "Baiklah kemari bayi besar, biar hyung suapi daging ini."

Hoseok sudah akan meraih sendoknya sebelum satu tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ye?" Hoseok menatap heran namja aneh tadi menahan tangannya kuat.

"Biar aku saja."

Jimin mengerjap. "Hyung yakin?"

Yoon Gi malah menatapi Jimin tajam dan dingin sekaligus. Ingatlah dalam kamus seorang Min Yoon Gi. Ia tidak suka dibantah!

"Kau mau menyuapinya? Baiklah kalau begitu," Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya. "Hyung pergi dulu, Jiminnie~ hati – hati denganya oKai? Kalau dia menerkammu, katakan saja pada hyung."

"Siap kapten! Pai – pai Hoseok hyung.."

Dan tinggallah Yoon Gi dengan sepiring irisan daging lengkap dengan satu paket _big baby _Park Jimin.

Disaat begini ia sempat meneguk salivanya kasar. Bibir tipis Jimin bergerak – gerak siap menerima suapan dagingnya. Lewat suapan _bibir_ ala Min Yoon Gi. Ini bisa jadi masuk daftar tidak terduga dalam deretan teratas dalam hidup Jimin.

"_Ppali_ hyung~ sebentar lagi istirahat selesai," Jimin mulai merengut sebal. Yoon Gi sedari tadi hanya menatapinya dan piring itu hingga menghabiskan banyak waktu. Ayolahh Jimin masih sedikit lapar karena belum menghabiskan semua makan siangnya.

"Hyung!"

Yoon Gi memejamkan matanya erat. Ia baru tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

'Bodoh!'

"Hyung! Kalau kau tidak juga menyuapiku, aku akan memanggil Hoseok hyung saja," pipi Jimin menggembung dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau melakukan itu, Park Jimin."

"Menyesal untuk apa? Hoseok hyung hanya menyuapiku dan aku bisa kenyang."

"**Kau…**"

"Apa? 'Kan hyung yang mau tadi.. Ashh sudahlah. Aku –hmmmpphhtt!"

Yoon Gi membekap bibir tipis Jimin dengan bibirnya. Ia melesakkan lidahnya mendorong irisan daging dalam mulutnya ke dalam goa hangat Jimin. Selanjutnya ia mengemut penuh minat saat merasakan _manis_ berbeda dari bibir Jimin. Begitu manis dan semakin menyenangkan ketika Yoon Gi menyesapnya. Jimin yang kelabakan meremat jas almamater Yoon Gi dan balas mendorong bibirnya demi memperdalam suapan yang berakhir ciuman panas itu.

Selesai dengan ciuman mereka, Yoon Gi menatap datar Jimin.

"Jangan berani mencari namja lain. Kau milikku..." ujarnya mutlak. Mengabaikan Jimin yang melongo ditempatnya. Bahkan namja berisi itu tidak sadar Yoon Gi sudah mulai menyuapinya lagi.

Ahh.. biarlah. Yang penting kini Yoon Gi tidak mengabaikannya lagi. Hehehehee…

**Fin**

Ahahaha XD

Anggap saja ini hadiah buat Myka noona.


	9. Angel and Devil (VKook) GS

Title: Angel and Devil

Author: feiling

Trans: Myka Reien (with change)

Main Cast: VKook/TaeKook

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Angel and Devil**

.

.

.

Jungkook berada di neraka lapis ketujuh lagi hari ini setelah sebelumnya dia sudah pernah berada di sana, bukan atas keinginannya sendiri tentu saja. Meski neraka tidak semenakutkan yang ia pikirkan,—di luar perkiraan tempat itu rapi juga enak dipandang meski memang...sedikit panas—tapi tetap saja Jungkook tidak seharusnya berada di sana, dia benar-benar tidak seharusnya berada di sana, di tempat terlarang bagi kaumnya yang bahkan seorang utusan dewa pun tidak akan berani membunyikan lonceng gerbangnya.

"Yang Mulia Dewi akan membunuhku," ratap Jungkook sambil membenarkan posisi jepit bunga di sebelah kiri kepalanya yang nampak sedikit layu karena terpanggang hawa panas neraka, sama halnya dengan kedua sayap putih yang terlipat rapat di bulu-bulu sayap tersebut mengkusam akibat suhu panas juga.

"Sekarang sudah bulan Mei dan aku belum ke bumi untuk mengumumkan musim semi. Aaargh, aku benar-benar akan mati!" malaikat cantik itu seketika membenamkan wajahnya ke permukaan tempat tidur yang dia duduki.

"Terlambat satu hari tidak akan membunuhmu." Terdengar suara berat Taehyung tak jauh dari tempat Jungkook berada. Namja tersebut tengah bertengger di atas almari dengan sepasang sayap hitam yang terlipat tenang di punggungnya, sama sekali tidak memberikan kesan tentang betapa berbahaya kedua benda itu ketika memeluk Jungkook dan menenggelamkannya dalam aura kegelapan yang menyesakkan.

Jungkook sekejab menengadahkan kepala. "Ini sudah tiga minggu!" bentaknya galak. "Kau mau membunuhku!?"

Taehyung mengangkat alis, memperlihatkan ekspresi seolah tidak mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu barusan katakan.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Jungkook gusar. "Kau sudah berjanji memberiku 4 jam untuk mengunjungi bumi dan istana langit. Kau sudah berjanji!" tuding malaikat tersebut pada iblis yang hanya menatap diam ke arahnya dengan sepasang mata membiaskan senyum, merasa lucu dan terhibur pada omelan-omelan penuh kemarahan yang Jungkook perlihatkan.

"Aku sudah memberikannya," ujar Taehyung. "Tapi kau membuang 3 jam untuk bicara omong kosong dengan temanmu."

"Aku tidak membuang tiga—" dan kemudian Jungkook teringat bagaimana Jimin langsung menariknya untuk turun ke bumi begitu dia baru saja menjejakkan kaki di depan gerbang istana langit. Malaikat yang menjadi sahabatnya itu meminta bantuannya untuk menemukan kunci kamar yang dia jatuhkan di hutan saat menjalankan tugas menangkap iblis. Lalu ada Jin dan Hoseok yang mendadak menyeret Jungkook ke gudang _whine_ untuk membantu mereka memilih _whine_ paling enak yang akan dijadikan persembahan di hari ulang tahun Yang Mulia Dewi. Terakhir, ada Namjoon serta Yoongi, para komandan prajurit langit yang menganggur kurang kerjaan, mengomporinya dengan ledekan usil yang berakhir pada perdebatan tidak jelas dan kekesalan Jungkook karena mau-mau saja diisengi oleh dua makhluk menyebalkan itu.

"Itu bukan omong kosong. Mereka benar-benar butuh bantuan." Jungkook masih belum mau kalah.

"Kim Namjoon dan Min Yoongi juga?" pertanyaan Taehyung tidak terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan, melainkan seperti sebuah tuduhan. Kedua bola mata hitamnya nampak berkilat di antara bunga api yang mengelilingi sosoknya.

Jungkook berani bersumpah jika suasana hati Taehyung berubah buruk sekarang, terlihat dari tatapan tajam matanya yang menakutkan dan bunga api yang semakin jelas membara di sekitarnya. Meski menurut Jungkook, iblis itu hanya merasa cemburu. Tapi, orang cemburu mana yang akan langsung mengikat kaki pasangannya dengan rantai di tempat tidur, hanya karena dia tidak sengaja terlambat pulang lima menit. Hanya lima menit dan itu juga pertama kalinya Jungkook terlambat pulang sejak dia memutuskan tinggal di neraka, menjadi tawanan cinta Taehyung, kekasihnya.

Dalam hati Jungkook merasa kesal namun juga sedih. Taehyung masih belum benar-benar mempercayainya walau iblis tersebut tahu malaikat tidak akan pernah mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri. Jungkook sudah berjanji akan selalu kembali ke neraka begitu urusannya sebagai malaikat di bumi dan istana langit selesai, meskipun memang rasa enggan meninggalkan istana langit yang nyaman dan bumi yang sejuk sesekali berhasil membuatnya bimbang, haruskah dia meninggalkan semua itu untuk sebuah tempat di neraka yang panas dan dipenuhi kegelapan?

Jungkook mengerucutkan mulut. "Maafkan aku," desisnya menyerah. Tak bisa membela diri lagi karena memang Namjoon dan Yoongi membuatnya menghabiskan waktu yang berharga dalam omong kosong. Diam-diam Jungkook bersumpah, jika dia pergi ke istana langit lagi, dia akan menghajar dua komandan pengangguran itu sampai babak belur.

"Hm." Terdengar deheman pendek dari Taehyung yang menandakan jika dia sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Jungkook menyeletuk. "Ruangan ini benar-benar panas. Tidak bisakah kau membuat ventilasi atau jendela atau lubang tikus atau apapun di sana?" tangan putihnya menunjuk ke dinding yang berwarna kelam. Taehyung hanya mengikuti arah jari Jungkook tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Hening, karena Taehyung tidak juga bicara.

"Aku malaikat!" Jungkook memprotes, sadar jika dia tidak dihiraukan. "Aku tidak bisa berkeringat dan tidak boleh berkeringat!"

Taehyung masih tak acuh.

"Dan api itu!" kali ini Jungkook mengarahkan jari lentiknya pada bunga api yang berpijar di sekitar badan Taehyung seolah mereka adalah perwujudan dari auranya.

"Apa kau harus memilikinya? Selalu menyalakannya seperti itu? Kau bahkan tidak pernah menggunakannya untuk apapun! Apimu hanya membuat ruangan bertambah panas!" Jungkook melanjutkan. "Dan, dan! Sudah lima tahun aku tinggal di sini tapi kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa untukku. Tidakkah kau ingin memberiku hadiah atau yang lain? Kenapa kau begitu pelit?"

Terdengar suara dengusan jengkel Taehyung, namun Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan delikan mata lebih marah.

"Kau sangat tidak romantis," geram Jungkook. "Bahkan manusia saja memberiku kue di altar gereja." Malaikat tersebut bersungut-sungut.

"Kau memecahkan guci jiwaku." Taehyung mengingatkan Jungkook.

"Orang bodoh mana yang meletakkan barang sepenting itu sembarangan!" balas Jungkook dengan suara keras—bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya—karena Taehyung selalu mengungkit-ungkit kesalahan yang sama setiap kali mereka berdebat seperti ini. Membuat Jungkook kesal.

"Kau memecahkan tiga," ujar Taehyung kalem.

"Kalau begitu berhenti meletakkannya di tempat yang tidak bisa aku lihat!" suara Jungkook semakin melengking menyakiti telinga, namun agaknya Taehyung tidak terganggu sama sekali oleh teriakan keras tersebut. "Kau sendiri tahu aku punya_ blind spot_!"

"Kalau begitu berhenti terbang sembarangan," balas Taehyung, dengan kalimat yang seperti biasanya.

"Akan 'ku lakukan kalau kau berhenti membuat lantai sepanas neraka!" Jungkook menyerang balik.

"Ini memang neraka," tutup Taehyung dan kekasihnya hanya dapat membalas dengan dengusan napas keras.

"Kemarilah." Sang iblis memberi isyarat pada sang malaikat untuk mendekat.

"Tidak mau," jawab Jungkook kekanakan sambil membuang muka. Namun dua menit kemudian dia berdiri, merentangkan kedua sayap putihnya, dan melayang ringan di udara menuju ke tempat Taehyung. Sosoknya nampak sangat cantik dalam balutan jubah selutut berwarna putih serta rambut hitam panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai nyaris mencapai pinggang dihiasi oleh sebuah jepit bunga di bagian kiri kepalanya.

Jungkook duduk di sebelah Taehyung, melipat sayapnya, dan sesekali mendesis kesal karena jilatan bunga api iblis tersebut begitu agresif menolak aura malaikatnya. Jungkook mengerutkan alis saat sadar mata hitam Taehyung tengah menatapnya, ekspresi wajah namja itu datar namun Jungkook dapat melihat jika kedua matanya tersenyum. Jahil dan licik.

Rantai baja yang masih mengikat pergelangan kaki Jungkook terasa panas seperti sedang memanggang perlahan kulit putih itu, dan Jungkook menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena mendadak merona ketika Taehyung mencondongkan badan ke arahnya. Sepasang sayap hitam iblis tersebut merentang seiring dengan gerakannya. Taehyung menjulurkan tangan, menyentuh ujung salah satu kelopak bunga yang menghiasi rambut Jungkook, membuat malaikat itu spontan menjauhkan kepalanya. Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi terkejut Jungkook dan membiarkan gadis tersebut meraba jepitnya yang sudah tidak lagi layu. Bunga putih itu nampak kembali segar dan cantik seperti saat pertama Taehyung menyematkannya di rambutnya dulu.

"Terima kasih," desis Jungkook seraya menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan kedua pipinya yang merona. Tapi mendadak tangan Taehyung meraih ujung dagunya, menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah sang iblis dan dalam sekian detik langsung mencium bibirnya.

Alis Jungkook mengerut merasakan bibir Taehyung yang hangat dan begitu menginginkannya. Dengan terkejut dia menutup mata saat sang iblis melesakkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulutnya begitu saja, tanpa ijin, tanpa bujukan sama sekali. Tak ada yang bisa Jungkook lakukan selain menikmati detak jantungnya yang menggila begitu Taehyung mendaratkan telapak tangan di tubuhnya, mengusap lekuk pinggangnya hingga berakhir di atas pahanya. Sang malaikat mengerang pelan ketika kuku tajam sang iblis menggoda kulit putih itu dengan beberapa cakaran jahil.

Sejujurnya, Jungkook merindukan saat dimana dia bisa tidur tenang di bawah kesejukan pohon yang rindang di musim panas, atau saat dia berbagi indahnya kelopak bunga dengan peri-peri hutan di musim semi. Jauh di dalam hatinya, dia juga ingin merasakan lagi lembut rerumputan menggelitik jemari kakinya, terasa dingin dan basah oleh embun. Namun seiring dengan Taehyung menekankan tangannya di belakang kepala Jungkook untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, menarik tubuh malaikat tersebut hingga terduduk di pangkuannya, dan merentangkan sayap hitam untuk memeluk sang kekasih—menyembunyikan warna putih malaikat itu di dalam perlindungannya—membuat Jungkook berpikir, jika kegelapan neraka tidaklah seburuk yang selama ini dia ketahui.

**-END-**

* * *

Phikuk~ ^o^)/  
Yang kemarin minta VKook siapa? Review dulu sini -_-

Semua cerita yang ada di sini langsung tamat ya, jadi tak ada sekuel atau apapun '-'a  
Tapi kalau nanti kepikiran sekuel yaaa akan saya tulis, entah kapan :v


	10. Kiss Marks (NamJin) Rate M

.

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT!**

.

Title: Kiss Marks

Author: Bubblet-ea / Bubbletea fics

Trans: Myka Reien

Main Cast: NamJin/MonJin

Genre: Rate M

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Kiss Marks**

.

.

.

"Aku bilang 'jangan'," bisik Seokjin dengan tangan terulur ke belakang, menyentuh sebelah pipi Namjoon untuk mendorong pelan kepalanya, menjauh dari kulit lehernya. "Aku ini namja elegan yang berkelas, bukan bocah labil yang mencari kesenangan dengan bercinta kilat," omelnya gusar.

Namun seolah tidak mendengar gerutuan kekasihnya, Namjoon malah menghisap kuat kulit halus yang berada di antara kedua belahan bibirnya, mencetakkan sebuah memar merah keunguan yang namja tersebut yakin akan meninggalkan bekas yang sangat kontras terlihat di kulit putih cerah Seokjin selama beberapa hari ke depan. Noda yang indah, menurutnya. Dan hal seperti ini selalu memberinya semacam rasa bangga. Melihat kulit putih Seokjin dilukis dan diwarnai dengan berbagai corak serta bentuk bekas ciuman, membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah maha karya seni. Dan Namjoon adalah senimannya.

Desahan nyaring terlepas dari tenggorokan Seokjin saat dia merasa ada gigitan kecil menggoda titik sensitif di lehernya. Tanpa sadar ia memundurkan pinggulnya, menabrak keras resleuting celana jeans Namjoon yang berada tepat di belakangnya sementara jari tangan namja cantik tersebut mencengkeram kuat tepi westafel, mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan keseimbangan tubuh yang sempat hilang karena rasa nikmat mendadak tadi.

"Aku tahu," bisik Namjoon, meniupkan napas hangat di belakang telinga kekasihnya, membuat tubuh tinggi berisi itu menegang dengan bonus rintihan lirih dari celah bibir tebal yang memerah basah, korban permainan bibir Namjoon sebelum dia beralih tempat di ceruk leher Seokjin seperti sekarang.

"Karena bercinta di toilet umum termasuk elegan dan saaangat berkelas." Namja berambut pirang tersebut menyeringai, menggerakkan ibu jari tangannya untuk mengusap lembut warna memar keunguan di permukaan leher Seokjin dan kemudian membiarkan jari itu berjalan-jalan turun menyentuh paha gemuk sang kekasih. Seokjin nampak mulai kesulitan mengendalikan napasnya yang terengah, terpancing oleh setiap gerakan Namjoon, sedangkan kekasihnya tersebut sudah melekatkan tubuhnya di punggung lebar Seokjin dengan tangan berpindah tempat ke bagian belakang tubuhnya, menangkup salah satu bulatan kembar pantatnya yang begitu mengundang.

Gema desahan, erangan, dan suara kulit menabrak kulit memenuhi hampir setiap sudut toilet yang sepi. Tangan kanan Seokjin menggenggam erat tepi westafel sementara tangan kirinya terpatri kuat di permukaan licin cermin, melindungi kepala supaya tidak membentur kaca akibat tubuh yang membal ke depan mengikuti gerakan maju mundur pinggul Namjoon di belakangnya.

PLAK! Bugh!

"Aow!" gema tamparan keras itu diikuti oleh suara benturan dan berakhir dengan erangan kesakitan Seokjin. Namja tersebut merasa kepalanya berdenyut. Dalam desahan, dia mengumpat Namjoon karena sudah membuatnya terkejut hingga tubuhnya tersentak maju dan keningnya terbentur kaca.

"Sial..." Seokjin memandang melas pada pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sekarang, sebuah lebam bulat berwarna merah muda nampak menghias cantik di kulit keningnya yang berkilau karena keringat, membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang preman pasar yang baru saja membenturkan kepalanya dengan ceroboh di pintu metromini.

"Wajahku..." geram Seokjin. "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau, ahh- melakukannya lagi, ahh- Namjoon, ohh-..." omelan sang Putri diacak-acak nista oleh kenikmatan yang diberikan Namjoon, yang membakar setiap inch sel tubuhnya. Nikmat meski sedikit sakit, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Seokjin tidak bisa berhenti mendesah gila di tangga nada yang terdengar indah bagi kekasihnya.

Masih berpura-pura tidak mendengar gerutuan Seokjin, Namjoon kembali mendaratkan bibir di pundak namja itu. Mengecupi setiap kulit putih yang terlihat oleh matanya sambil melirik evil ke bawah, ke salah satu puncak kembar milik Seokjin yang mulai memperlihatkan warna kemerahan cap permukaan tangannya. Sebuah bukti dan sisa dari tamparan gemasnya barusan. Diam-diam Namjoon menyeringai puas.

Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menggeramkan desahan di bawah pita suaranya manakala dia merasa sebuah telapak tangan mengusap lembut pantatnya, hampir menggelitiknya. Sentuhan Namjoon di bekas tamparannya tadi, terasa begitu pelan dan membuat Seokjin merinding, sangat berbeda dengan gerakan pinggul namja itu yang tanpa ampun mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam tubuhnya. Di saat Seokjin masih terlena oleh usapan lembut tangan Namjoon, mendadak dia memekik kaget dan kembali tersentak ke depan, hampir membenturkan keningnya ke kaca sekali lagi, karena tiba-tiba sang Seme mencubit keras bokongnya.

"YA! AKU BILANG 'JANGAN'!" spontan Seokjin membentak lalu membalas dendam dengan memundurkan pinggulnya keras hingga membuat Namjoon nyaris hilang keseimbangan. Namja yang lebih muda itu memegang pinggang Seokjin untuk membantunya tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan sesaat, gerakan pinggulnya berhenti.

"Tapi aku suka menandai daerah kekuasaanku." Suara Namjoon terdengar sedikit merengek sedangkan Seokjin hanya menanggapinya dengan dengusan sebal. Tangan besar namja pirang itu, yang masih berada di pinggang Seokjin, dengan sangat pelan menarik tubuh kekasihnya untuk berdiri dan melekatkan punggung di dadanya. Namjoon memeluk erat tubuh Seokjin dan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya yang membuat desahan meluncur indah sekali lagi dari mulut Seokjin.

"Apa kau tidak rela orang lain tahu kalau kau milikku dan hanya milikku?" bisik Namjoon di belakang cuping telinga Seokjin, kembali menggelitik titik sensitif yang membuat erangan namja di pelukannya mengeras.

"Bukan itu-" kalimat Seokjin terputus. Tubuhnya membusur dengan belakang kepala menekan kuat bahu Namjoon, sementara sebelah tangannya bergerak mencari apapun untuk dijadikan pegangan guna sedikit menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang sedang mencengkeram kuat setiap sel tubuhnya sekarang. Seokjin mendapatkan rambut pirang Namjoon dan langsung meremasnya dengan mata terpejam rapat. "Bukan itu masalahnyahh..."

Seokjin semakin kesulitan berpikir, isi otaknya kosong dan tempurung kepalanya seperti melayang akibat bagian tubuh Namjoon yang terbenam jauh di dalam tubuhnya, memenuhinya hingga ke titik paling dasar yang membuatnya tidak dapat memikirkan apapun kecuali keinginan untuk terus berpegangan pada namja itu. Hanya Namjoon yang ada di kepalanya sekarang. Hanya Namjoon dengan semua sentuhan intimnya yang selalu meninggalkan rasa panas di permukaan kulit Seokjin. Hanya Namjoon dengan suara _bass_–nya meniupkan napas hangat menggoda yang tertinggal menggantung di ujung rambut basah Seokjin.

"Lalu, apa masalahnya?" bisik Namjoon masih tepat di sebelah telinga kekasihnya. Tangannya berpindah dari pinggang menuju wajah Seokjin, memegang dagu namja itu untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, memperangkap bibir _kissable_-nya ke dalam ciuman panjang.

_Masalah...?_ _Please_, Seokjin sedang tidak bisa memikirkan hal itu sekarang, tidak di saat erangannya tercekat di tenggorokan dan pinggulnya mundur dengan sengaja, semakin menempel ke tubuh Namjoon, dan tanpa suara memintanya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Tangan Namjoon bergerak ke depan, meraih bagian tubuh Seokjin yang sudah menegang sakit dengan kepala memerah dan basah. Dia menyentuhkan ibu jarinya ke ujung yang telah mengkilat oleh cairan bening, baru kemudian menggenggamnya dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya naik turun dengan cepat seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Seokjin tersentak untuk ke sekian kalinya. Tubuhnya menegang dan menggelinjang dua kali lebih hebat sekarang, merasakan kenikmatan ganda yang memanjakannya dan tidak berlebihan jika menyebutnya 'hampir membuatnya pingsan'.

Seokjin klimaks di tangan Namjoon dengan kepala terdongak ke belakang dan jemari menjambak kuat rambut pirang kekasihnya. Seluruh ototnya terasa terbakar dengan tubuh yang bergetar tegang. Tak lama kemudian, Namjoon menyusul. Geraman beratnya yang mencapai puncak kenikmatan terdengar sangat seksi dari pundak Seokjin.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya terdiam di posisi masing-masing, masih mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran dari dunia putih sekaligus sedikit mengatur napas. Seokjin meringis samar menahan nyeri ketika Namjoon menarik tubuhnya dan berbarengan dengan itu, cairan putih nampak ikut meleleh keluar, mengalir turun ke paha Seokjin.

"Uuugh, jorok~!" Seokjin merengut dengan bibir maju yang terlihat lucu. Serta merta dia meraih tisu untuk membersihkan kakinya sementara Namjoon mendekati westafel lain, mencuci kedua tangannya yang juga terasa lengket.

"Ya Tuhan- Namjoon! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Namjoon mengangkat kepala dengan kaget, kesibukannya memakai celana terhenti dan matanya hanya bisa mendelik lebar saat entah darimana, tiba-tiba saja tangan Seokjin datang mendaratkan pukulan keras di dadanya.

"APA INI!?" dengan murka namja cantik tersebut menunjuk warna merah keunguan yang menghias nyata di lehernya, _kissmark_ itu terlihat berjejer rapi dari atas ke bawah, tempat paling terbuka yang pasti akan sangat sulit untuk bisa ditutupi.

"Euw~ maafkan aku, Tuan Putri." Namjoon nyengir tanpa dosa. "Tapi...bukankah itu indah? Aku menyukainya."

Dan Seokjin hanya dapat memelototkan kedua mata lebarnya yang penuh sesak oleh rasa marah, seolah dia tidak akan lagi hanya mencabik-cabik raga Namjoon namun sekaligus dengan jiwanya.

"Namjooooon!" Seokjin menghentakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai dengan frustasi. "Bagaimana aku bisa keluar rumah dengan keadaan seperti ini!? Tidakkah kau pernah memikirkan itu!? Ini masalahnya! INIII!"

Namjoon kembali nyengir. Sementara Seokjin benar-benar ingin melemparkan WC terdekat tepat ke muka sok _innocent_ kekasihnya sekarang.

Tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Namja cantik tersebut menunda keinginan kejinya untuk segera membenamkan kepala Namjoon ke lubang WC dan kembali menghadap cermin. Mencermati setiap bagian tubuhnya untuk mencari tanda serupa lain yang mungkin ada dan ... mata lebarnya membelalak semakin lebar manakala melihat warna merah berbentuk telapak tangan yang membekas cantik di permukaan pantatnya, hasil tamparan penuh cinta tangan Namjoon. Geraham Seokjin terpaut kuat dan Namjoon seperti ingin menghilang dari muka bumi saat itu juga.

"KIM NAMJOOONNN!"

**-END-**

* * *

Hanya Tuhan dan Jin yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Namjoon selanjutnya '-'  
Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa rate em lagi yang keluar di sini ._.  
Apa ada yang keberatan dengan rate em? '-'

Tinggalkan jejak sebelum close tab untuk membuktikan kalau kalian bukan hantu ffn, ppyong~ '-')/


	11. 2 in 1 (NamJin, YoonMin)

_**Foreword**_

(1) _"TYPO"_ NamJin (Namjoon-Jin)  
(2) _"Hot Plate"_ YoonMin (Yoongi-Jimin)

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

* * *

**TYPO**

"SEOKJIN HYUNG!" Terdengar suara bass Namjoon menggelegar memenuhi setiap sudut terkecil dorm, menggetarkan perabotan, dan membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan makian karena merasa kaget.

"HYUUUNG!" Namjoon masih melolong seolah dorm sudah berubah menjadi hutan belantara.

"Apa? Apa? Ada apa?" Tergoboh-goboh Seokjin keluar dari dapur. Celemek pink dengan gambar Mario sedang bermain bunga nampak mengikat manis pinggang rampingnya sementara tangan kanannya mengacungkan sebuah pisau daging yang mana membuat Namjoon terlonjak kaget.

"H-Hyung, untuk apa pisau itu?" jari Namjoon gemetar saat menunjuk tangan Seokjin, membayangkan kemungkinan dia akan dikuliti untuk dijadikan sup makan malam.

"Ah? Aku sedang memasak," jawab Seokjin polos sambil menurunkan pisau di tangannya. "Ada apa kau mencariku?" ujarnya kemudian.

"Cuma...mau tanya," desis Namjoon. Reflek dia melangkah mundur saat Seokjin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Wae?" mata lebar sang Hyung membulat heran melihat ekspresi kaget adiknya.

"Pisaumu menakutkan! Singkirkan dulu itu!" pinta Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin ber-oh pendek lalu tertawa. Dia meletakkan pisau di nakas terdekat dan mendekati Namjoon yang sudah menunggunya dengan tangan memegang kertas.

"Ada apa?" ulang Seokjin.

Namjoon memperlihatkan kertas yang dia pegang yang berisi lirik lagu atas nama Kim Seokjin. Lirik lagu yang coba-coba dibuat Seokjin atas dorongan Namjoon serta Yoongi dan baru berani dia serahkan untuk diproses beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ada apa dengan liriknya?" Mata lebar Seokjin sekejab dipenuhi rasa khawatir. Bukan karena dia takut liriknya tidak lolos, tapi lebih ke kemungkinan liriknya menyinggung seseorang ataupun berisi hal yang tidak baik.

"Liriknya ada yang kurang," ujar Namjoon. "Di sini." Jarinya menunjuk pada sebuah kalimat yang bertuliskan 'love you'_._

"Kurang bagaimana?" Seokjin tidak mengerti.

"Kurang kata 'I'," ujar Namjoon.

"Ah~" Seokjin mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi seharusnya 'I love you'?"

"I love you too."

Seokjin tertegun, menatap lurus pada Namjoon yang cengar-cengir memandangnya.

Pisau mana pisau -_-

**-END-**

* * *

**Hot Plate**

Langkah Yoongi yang hendak ke studio terhenti saat terlihat olehnya sosok Jimin sedang duduk melipat kaki di sofa. Bibir gendut namja mungil itu nampak manyun dengan mata menatap sayu ke cup ramen yang terbuka mengepulkan asap panas di atas meja. Terlihat Jimin menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tegur Yoongi yang membuat Dongsaeng-nya terlonjak di tempat.

"Ah, Hyung?" Mata Jimin bergetar gamang. "Kau mengagetkanku," desisnya sambil memegang dada yang berdegup keras.

"Kau tidak makan?" Yoongi mengulang pertanyaannya tanpa mempedulikan reaksi kaget sang Lead-vocal.

"Ngng, ituu..." suara Jimin berakhir dengan dengungan panjang yang membuat Hyung-nya mengerutkan alis.

"Kau tidak sedang diet 'kan?" nada suara Yoongi terdengar menuduh. "Itu cuma mie instan, bukan seloyang pizza," lanjutnya ketus. Dia memang paling sebal dengan kebiasaan diet Jimin. Hanya karena image-nya sebagai pemilik abs di grup, si Kecil itu lantas memaksakan diri untuk membatasi makan meski sebenarnya dia sangat ingin melahap banyak hal. Memang apa salahnya kalau makan banyak? Toh, tidak setiap hari juga mereka punya banyak hal untuk dimakan, apalagi yang enak-enak. Selain itu, Jimin juga termasuk pribadi yang rajin olahraga. Kalaupun dia sedang malas fitness, Yoongi yang biasanya akan gantian mengajaknya olahraga ... di tempat tidur.

"Makan!" suara Yoongi terdengar memerintah yang sekejab langsung menuai pout-an lucu bibir Jimin.

"Mie-nya terlalu panas! Mana bisa aku memakannya sekarang!" namja mungil itu menyentak membuat mulut Hyung-nya membulat.

Jadi karena itu?

Sejenak Yoongi terdiam. Hening. Lantas seulas senyuman tipis muncul menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Perlahan dia memutar haluan, berjalan mendekati Jimin yang berubah ekspresi wajahnya. Terkejut, curiga melihat senyum tak normal yang menggantung di bibir kekasihnya.

Yoongi berhenti tepat di sebelah sofa tempat Jimin duduk, merendahkan badan, dan mendekatkan wajah ke telinga namja tersebut.

"Kau tahu?" hangat napas Yoongi menyapa titik sensitif Jimin, membuat tubuh tegap itu bergidik tegang seketika.

"Kau selalu hot (panas), tapi aku masih tetap memakanmu," bisik Yoongi seduktif yang dia akhiri dengan mengecup dan menjilat singkat cuping telinga Jimin, melepaskan erangan lirih dari celah bibir namja yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

Jimin menoleh, wajahnya sudah memerah matang. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan mata bercampur aduk. Kaget, malu, senang, takut, lapar. Dan buru-buru Jimin berdiri, meraih cup ramen yang masih panas, lalu ngacir ke dapur tanpa menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkan Yoongi yang menyeringai dan membasahi bibir memandang kepergiannya.

**-END-**

* * *

Mykachu syedang sangat bosan dan kekurangan inspirasiiiii, lalalaaa~(-o-)~ *peluk guling*


	12. In The Mood (VKook) RATE M

.

**WARNING! ADULT CONTENT!**

.

Title: In The Mood

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: VKook

Genre: Rate M, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**In The Mood**

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang dalam mode konsentrasi penuh mendengarkan barisan komposisi lagu yang baru saja dia ciptakan saat tiba-tiba kegelapan mengambil alih pemandangan layar monitor komputer dari kedua matanya.

"Eh?" namja itu terkesiap, terpatung sejenak lantas mencoba menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun pandangannya masih saja dikuasai oleh warna hitam yang pekat.

"Mati lampu?" desisnya separuh heran separuh kebingungan. Bagaimana mungkin mati lampu jika headphone yang nangkring di telinganya masih memperdengarkan suara musik?

Taehyung mengangkat kedua tangan, menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dan menemukan ada sebuah lengan yang menutup rapat indera penglihatannya. Namja berambut coklat dengan selingan warna keemasan itu meraba kulit halus yang menempel rekat di separuh mukanya, mencoba untuk mengenali siapa pemilik dari tangan usil tersebut. Sementara di belakang Taehyung, Jungkook cekikikan mencoba untuk menahan tawa karena cara Hyung-nya kebingungan benar-benar sangat lucu baginya. Hembusan hangat udara dari hidung Jungkook terasa menyapa kulit leher Taehyung, membuat remaja tersebut bergidik merinding diikuti oleh terciumnya aroma mint napas yang tak asing baginya.

"Jungkook-ah?" Taehyung menebak yang langsung membuat Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah lebar.

_Darimana dia tahu?_

"Kau Jungkook 'kan? Yah, Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung kembali meraba tangan yang masih belum melepaskan penglihatannya. "Lepaskan, aku sedang bekerja," sambung Taehyung dengan gerutuan sambil mencubiti pelan lengan adiknya yang menuai ringisan sebal si Maknae.

Jungkook mendengus. Tanpa melepaskan dekapan lengannya pada mata Hyung-nya, namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari si Alien itu bergerak, menggeser diri dari belakang Taehyung menuju ke hadapannya. Taehyung yang menyadari ada pergerakan di sekitarnya, hanya dapat menolehkan kepala kebingungan, berusaha lepas dari kutatan lengan yang mulai menyakitkan matanya tapi tak bisa. Siapapun dia yang sedang menutup matanya sekarang, orang itu sungguh lebih kuat darinya dan Taehyung tidak akan kaget jika memang yang sedang mendekap penglihatannya sekarang adalah Jungkook. Semua orang juga tahu jika Golden Maknae Bangtan merupakan member paling kuat di dalam grup.

Begitu sudah berada di depan kaki Taehyung, Jungkook sedikit mendorong mundur kursi kerja kakaknya, lalu...

"Heghh!" pekikan tanpa suara keluar dari celah bibir Taehyung ketika dirasanya sebuah beban berat puluhan kilo jatuh tepat di atas pangkuannya.

"Jeon Jungkook, apa yang kau—"

"Ppyong!" Jungkook melepaskan tangan dari mata Taehyung. Senyuman lebar sudah menghias manis di wajahnya, menyapa sang Kakak yang tengah mengedip-edipkan mata menahan perih karena retina mata masih belum dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang mendadak masuk.

"Darimana kau tahu ini aku, Hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang pada awalnya hanya mendapat pandangan kosong sebagai jawaban. Hening mengisi di jarak permukaan wajah mereka yang tidak sampai setengah meter. Kedua tangan Jungkook beristirahat dengan nyaman di pinggang Taehyung dengan posisinya yang sekarang, tanpa canggung duduk di pangkuan namja itu.

Jungkook melebarkan mata, belum melepaskan senyuman khas dari bibirnya, dan masih diam menunggu jawaban Taehyung. Hidup seatap selama beberapa kali revolusi bumi membuat namja delapan belas tahun tersebut sedikit banyak hapal dengan kebiasaan satu-satunya member pemilik golongan darah AB di dalam grupnya yang sering bertingkah aneh. Jika Taehyung tidak segera menjawab ketika ditanya bukan berarti dia tidak mengerti isi pertanyaan itu maupun tidak tahu jawabannya, dia hanya—kau tahu? Sesuatu yang disebut dengan—blank.

"Malaikat," cetus Taehyung setelah hampir semenit tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Huh?" kembali Jungkook melebarkan mata, kali ini dengan ekspresi kaget penuh pertanyaan.

"Ada malaikat," ulang Taehyung yang membuat adiknya mengedipkan mata tak mengerti beberapa kali.

"Dimana?" tanya Jungkook lalu menolehkan kepala ke kanan, kiri, dan belakang. "Dimana?" ulangnya, penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Taehyung dan begitu dia kembali menghadapkan wajah di depan Hyung-nya, sebuah acungan telunjuk telah menunggu ujung hidungnya. Jungkook tertegun.

"Malaikat." Perlahan senyuman kotak merekah di bibir Taehyung. "Di sini, hehehe."

Maknae mencoba menyembunyikan rasa panas yang samar terasa di kedua pipinya dengan mem-pout-kan bibir kemudian mengigit jari telunjuk Taehyung sekeras mungkin hingga pemiliknya memekik kesakitan.

"YAH!" protes Taehyung sambil meniupi telunjuknya yang terasa nyut-nyutan akibat terjepit kuat di antara gigi kelinci lucu milik Jungkook.

"Salah siapa kau merayuku. Itu cheesy. Grossy." Jungkook bersungut-sungut. "Dari siapa kau mempelajarinya, Hyung?"

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Mengagetiku dan tiba-tiba minta pangku seperti ini. Kau belajar dari siapa, huh?" Taehyung membalikkan tuduhan.

Jungkook nyengir lebar. "Park Jimin."

Taehyung berdecak keras. "Kau tidak pernah mau mengikuti dia tapi sekalinya kau melakukannya, hal begini yang kau contoh?" namja itu mengomel dengan suaranya yang serak dan dalam. "Akan 'ku pukul kau nanti, Park Jimin."

Jungkook tergelak mendengar umpatan Hyung-nya dan mendadak mencondongkan badan ke depan, mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di pipi Taehyung. "Posisi begini tidak buruk. Ini enak."

Taehyung memegang pipinya yang baru saja kena cium, perlahan rona merah muda terlihat di kulit pipinya. "Yah..." desisnya. "Apa yang barusan juga kau contoh dari Park Jimin?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepala. "Aku belajar sendiri." Dan dia kembali tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung mengedipkan mata. "Pervert," ucapnya yang langsung memusnahkan senyuman kelinci khas Golden Maknae.

"Apa kau bilang?" suara Jungkook terdengar datar, rendah, dan menyimpan racun. Ekspresi manis, manja, imut telah lenyap tak berbekas dari wajahnya berganti dengan sepasang mata yang menatap tajam menjanjikan siksaan tak berujung bagi Taehyung kalau sampai jawaban namja yang lebih tua tersebut tidak dapat memuaskannya.

Taehyung terkesiap, terkejut dengan celetukannya sendiri barusan dan langsung salah tingkah. "Kau tampan," ubahnya yang sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi mimik keras Jungkook.

"Kau bilang aku pervert—"

"Aniya!" potong Taehyung dengan cepat. "Kau salah dengar, hehehe." Dia cengengesan mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Jungkook mengangkat tangan, menyusupkan jemari ke rambut Taehyung lalu menjambaknya pelan hanya untuk mendekatkan kepala di hadapannya tepat ke depan ujung hidungnya. Mata Jungkook menghujam lurus ke manik Taehyung yang bergetar membalas tatapan tajamnya.

"Jangan membuatku marah," desis Jungkook, suaranya dipenuhi oleh ancaman.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Algaeseumnida," jawabnya tanpa sadar yang membuat mata lebar di depannya langsung berubah. Dari setajam pembunuh bayaran menjadi bulatan polos yang berkedip-kedip kaget.

"K-kau berlebihan, Hyung." Jungkook melepaskan rambut Taehyung. Kini gantian warna merah muda yang merona di kedua pipinya karena mendapat perkataan dengan tingkat kesopanan tinggi dari orang yang lebih tua darinya.

Diam-diam Taehyung menyimpan senyum kagum. Jungkook yang malu-malu sungguh sangat menggemaskan untuknya, membuatnya tidak tahan untuk menciumnya dan dia melakukannya. Memegang sebelah pipi Jungkook supaya wajahnya sedikit terdongak lalu secepat kilat mencuri satu kecupan di permukaan bibir Maknae dan kemudian berdehem dengan gaya aku-tidak-melakukan-apa-apa.

Jungkook tertegun, hanya dapat mengedipkan saat mata merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menekan mulutnya dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik. Namja berambut hitam dengan selingan warna emas tersebut disadarkan oleh rasa panas yang rata menyebar di permukaan wajahnya dan begitu dia memelototkan mata pada Taehyung, sebuah cengiran kotak telah menantinya.

"Pervert!" Jungkook mencoba meraih wajah Taehyung namun gerakan kedua tangannya langsung diblok dengan cepat oleh kakaknya. Jadilah mereka adu kekuatan di atas kursi. Jungkook yang mencoba menyerang Taehyung dan Taehyung yang mati-matian melindungi diri sekaligus menjaga keseimbangan supaya gerakannya serta Jungkook tidak membuat kursi bergoyang yang nantinya akan menjatuhkan mereka ke lantai. Namun kemudian keduanya mengakhiri 'pertempuran' hanya dengan tertawa bersama sambil mengatur napas kelelahan.

Taehyung terbatuk sejenak sebelum bicara. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya latihan?"

"Bukankah kau juga harusnya latihan? Kenapa kau di sini?" balas Jungkook tak mau kalah.

"Aku sudah ijin mau menyelesaikan satu lagu ini." Taehyung mengarahkan dagu pada layar komputer di belakang Jungkook. Jungkook menolehkan kepala ke arah belakang dan hanya mendengus singkat.

"Jadi kau lebih menyayangi lagumu daripada aku?" Maknae mengerucutkan bibir merajuk.

"Huh?" Taehyung mendelikkan mata tidak mengerti.

Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Taehyung, sedikit menelengkan kepala. Sementara kedua tangannya berpindah memegang sisi kanan dan kiri kepala kekasihnya supaya tidak bergerak kemana-mana.

"Aku."

Cup. Sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat manis di bibir Taehyung.

"Rindu."

Cup.

"Hyung."

Cup.

Sebelah alis Taehyung naik mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dan sedetik kemudian smirk menggantikan ekspresi innocent wajahnya, membuat sosok childish Kim Taehyung menghilang dan memunculkan kepribadian Kim Taehyung yang berusia dua puluh tahun.

"Jadi karena itu kau ke sini mencariku?" tanya Taehyung dengan suaranya yang husky menggoda disempurnakan oleh picingan mata tajamnya yang seolah (akhirnya) tahu isi kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum penuh makna dan menaikkan kedua alisnya bersamaan.

"Dan kau masih bilang kau tidak pervert?" smirk menggantung dengan ejekan di sudut bibir Taehyung. Jungkook melepaskan pegangannya pada kepala Taehyung dan ganti meletakkan siku di sebelah telinga kakaknya untuk menyangga bagian atas badannya.

"Aku tidak bilang aku menyangkal sebutan itu," gumam Jungkook sambil mendaratkan ujung telunjuk di bibir bawah Taehyung, mengusapnya lembut mengikuti lekuk garis yang makin lama makin panjang karena Taehyung yang tersenyum.

"Tapi aku sedang bekerja."

Jungkook menghentikan gerakan jarinya, menjatuhkan tatapan pada headphone yang entah sejak kapan sudah melorot turun dari telinga Taehyung ke sekeliling lehernya. Maknae mengambil headphone dari leher Taehyung, sekaligus membereskan kabel-kabel yang hampir membelit badan Hyung-nya lalu melempar semua properti rekaman itu ke meja tempat satu set komputer dan komposer berada.

"Tidak lagi," ucap Jungkook simpel, tersenyum singkat membalas segaris smirk Taehyung dan kembali mencondongkan badan ke depan, kali ini untuk memperangkap keseluruhan bibir Taehyung ke dalam mulutnya sementara dua tangannya dia gunakan untuk memperangkap leher namja itu. Jungkook menekan, menggigit, dan melakukan apapun yang dia mau pada bibir kekasihnya. Atas, bawah, semua dia lahap seolah itu adalah roti sandwich dan dia serupa orang yang kelaparan karena terlambat makan siang.

Taehyung yang pertama mengakhiri pagutan, mendongakkan kepala, mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya karena saat Jungkook menciumnya dia sama sekali belum melakukan persiapan yang membuatnya lebih dulu kehabisan udara.

"Lemah," ejek Jungkook dengan senyum kemenangan yang dibalas _tsk_ pendek oleh Taehyung.

Saat Taehyung merasa Jungkook mulai mendaratkan bibir di lehernya, namja itu menutup mata, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke samping, memberi ruang lebih banyak pada Maknae yang langsung menyambut setiap inch kulitnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"No marks." Peringatan Taehyung menghentikan gerakan Jungkook yang baru akan mendaratkan ujung gigi pada kulit namja itu.

"Wae?" bisik Jungkook separuh kecewa separuh kesal. Dia ingin menandai Taehyung, dia ingin semua orang tahu kalau Kim Taehyung adalah miliknya. Dia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan hal tersebut. Namun Hyung-nya malah menghentikannya dan entah kenapa itu membuat Jungkook merasa dia tidak diakui.

"Kau bisa diamuk _coordi_ Noona kalau melakukannya," ujar Taehyung. Alasan yang masuk akal.

"Jimin melakukannya pada Yoongi Hyung!" Jungkook ngotot.

"Kulitku tidak seperti kulit Yoongi Hyung yang gampang menyatu dengan warna pucat make up. Bedak akan terlihat kontras dan aneh padaku."

Mata Jungkook menajam, tidak terima dengan penjelasan Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung hanya dapat menatap lembut padanya sambil dalam hati meminta Maknae itu untuk tidak memaksakan keinginannya kali ini.

"Kau selalu ribet," dengus Jungkook lalu melepaskan lengan dari bahu Taehyung dan membuang muka, tak ingin memandang kekasihnya seolah ingin mengukuhkan keadaan jika dia sedang marah (yang mana malah lebih terlihat sebagai 'merajuk' untuk Taehyung).

Taehyung tersenyum. "Maafkan aku." Tangannya terangkat untuk meraih kancing paling atas kemeja Jungkook, mencoba melepasnya namun jemarinya segera ditepis oleh Maknae.

"Jangan sentuh aku," ujar Jungkook jutek yang membuat Taehyung hampir tertawa keras karena meskipun dia mengatakan hal tersebut, Jungkook sama sekali tidak bergerak dari pangkuannya bahkan tangannya masih berada di pinggang Taehyung. Hanya wajah cantiknya saja yang berpaling sementara sisa anggota badannya masih bergeming di posisi semula.

Kali ini Taehyung-lah yang mencondongkan badan ke depan, melayangkan sebelah tangan ke punggung Jungkook untuk menahan badannya dan tangan lain mendapatkan pinggang ramping namja tersebut. Taehyung menempelkan ujung hidung ke kulit putih leher Jungkook.

"Maafkan."

Cup.

"Aku."

Cup.

"Hentikan—" Jungkook mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung namun tak mampu karena kecupan-kecupan kekasihnya mendarat di titik sensitif yang tepat dan seketika menon-aktifkan hampir semua saraf motoriknya. Tanpa perlawanan Jungkook mendongakkan kepala, membiarkan Taehyung menjelajahi seluruh lehernya dengan bibirnya yang memabukkan itu dan sesekali tersenyum saat merasakan dingin lidah Taehyung menelusuri sepanjang tulang belikatnya.

"Kalau kau sepertinya tidak akan masalah," bisik Taehyung yang direspon terlambat oleh kekasihnya.

Napas Jungkook tercekat ketika Taehyung menggigit sedikit permukaan kulitnya. Rasa sakit bercampur geli yang secara reflek membangunkan seluruh sensitivitas saraf Jungkook membuat erangan terlepas lirih dari bibir bengkak Maknae. Taehyung tersenyum, memandang puas pada bekas gigitannya yang mekar indah berwarna merah dan nampak sangat kontras dengan kulit pucat kekasihnya.

"Kau curang..." protes Jungkook dengan suara lemah sembari meraih kepala Taehyung dengan kedua tangan dan menjauhkannya dari leher. Kedua mata namja belasan tahun itu setengah terpejam, pipinya telah memerah matang, dan bibirnya yang membengkak ranum sedikit terbuka, lapar akan keberadaan Kim Taehyung di mulutnya. Jungkook kembali membenturkan bibirnya pada jalan bicara Taehyung dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung membuka mulutnya ketika ia merasa ujung lidah Hyung-nya menyentuh bagian bawah bibirnya.

Taehyung mengerang lirih merasakan nyeri samar di kepalanya karena jemari Jungkook yang terjebak di antara rambutnya tanpa sadar bergerak menjambaknya. Tapi di sisi lain, sentuhan kasar itu membuat isi perut Taehyung semakin bergumul panas dan bisa dia rasakan darah mengalir makin banyak ke bagian selatan tubuhnya, memunculkan tenda kecil di celananya. Taehyung mengeluh, menangkupkan tangan ke belakang kepala Jungkook sementara lengannya yang lain melingkari badan tegap Maknae, membawanya semakin dekat hingga masing-masing dari mereka dapat merasakan getaran jantung yang berpacu kencang. Belum genap Jungkook menghitung sampai tiga, secara spontan kepalanya sudah miring ke samping, menyesuaikan dengan posisi Taehyung sehingga namja yang lebih tua darinya tersebut dapat lebih leluasa mengeksplor ruang di dalam mulutnya. Menelan seluruh erangan frustasi Jungkook karena tidak dapat menaklukan lidahnya yang bergerak lihai menguasai permainan.

"Yah, kau tahu...?" Taehyung menggumam di tengah-tengah pagutan intimnya yang sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh Jungkook. Si Alien itu memang punya kebiasaan aneh, bicara saat berciuman, namun Jungkook sudah cukup terbiasa dengan tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Fanfiction yang aku baca tadi lumayan bagus."

Tubuh Jungkook membeku dan segera dia melepaskan diri bibir Taehyung, ganti menatap lurus mata coklat di hadapannya yang menyorot polos padanya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi?" desis Jungkook dengan napas sedikit memburu. Matanya memicing dipenuhi rasa kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung lugu. "Ceritanya bagus," lanjutnya. "Lagipula karaktermu lumayan pas dan—AAARGH, JEON JUNGKOOK!" kalimat Taehyung berakhir dengan pekikan menggelegar karena tiba-tiba telapak tangan Jungkook menangkup dan meremas tenda di resleuting celananya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak membaca hal-hal seperti itu, Kim Taehyung! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan aku!? Aish, jinjja!" Jungkook mengumpat sambil meremas kuat-kuat isi resleuting celana Taehyung berkali-kali membuat pemiliknya blingsatan, antara berteriak kesakitan dan mendesah menikmati.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Taehyung susah payah di celah napasnya yang tercekat akibat gerakan tangan Jungkook yang meliar di pusat badannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi..."

"Janji!?" nada suara Jungkook penuh dengan ancaman.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, bergerak tidak nyaman di posisinya, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri sekaligus tangan Jungkook dari dirinya. "Aku berjanji atas nama langit dan bumi—AARGH! Jungkook-ah, jangan...jangan keras-keras...!" mohon Taehyung saat dia sudah tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Jungkook menurut, memelankan remasan tangannya dan itu membuat kekasihnya menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku heran, apa yang kau sukai dari bacaan seperti itu, huh? Mereka membuatnya atas dasar persepsi mereka sendiri tanpa tahu kenyataannya," omel si Maknae.

Taehyung nyengir. "Kau menjadi top tidak buruk juga—"

Mata Jungkook kembali mendelik dan sebagai hukuman, dia memegang kuat milik Taehyung yang langsung direspon oleh teriakan keras penuh rasa terkejut.

"Itu omong kosong terbesar yang pernah ada." Jungkook mengetatkan gigi. "Mereka tidak tahu saja bagaimana rasanya kau masuki. Makanya bisa membuat lelucon seperti itu."

Taehyung tersedak pelan dan tawa kecil lepas dari bibirnya, di antara suara rintihan yang tidak dapat dia hentikan.

"Jadi kau mau aku memasuki mereka supaya mereka tahu yang kau rasakan?"

_Kim Taehyung, please...candaan itu tidak lucu._

Untuk ke sekian kalinya mata Jungkook mendelik. Dia melepaskan bagian tubuh Taehyung dan sebagai gantinya melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling leher Hyung-nya, kembali menyatukan bibir mereka sambil menggeser maju bagian selatan badannya supaya bertemu dengan milik Taehyung. Bersamaan mereka mendesah kaget pada fraksi nikmat yang terjadi.

"Lepas, lepas, lepas!" perintah Jungkook sambil membuka dua kancing paling atas kemeja Taehyung dengan tidak sabar. Tanpa membuang waktu untuk menyelesaikan sisa kancingnya, Maknae mengangkat pakaian Taehyung ke atas dan melepasnya melalui kepala lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Taehyung hanya tertawa.

"Kau sangat tidak sabaran," ujarnya yang langsung diikuti oleh keheningan dan suara mulut bertemu mulut. Taehyung menyusupkan tangan ke balik kain kemeja Jungkook, mengusapkan ibu jari di lekukan torsonya, dan kekasihnya cepat tanggap pada permintaan tanpa ucap tersebut. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman, Jungkook membuka beberapa kancing paling atas bajunya dan seperti tadi, dia mengangkatnya melalui kepala.

Jungkook melumat singkat bibir bawah Taehyung. "Milikku."

Lalu melanjutkan mengecupi sepanjang lekuk tulang rahangnya yang tegas hingga tiba di daun telinganya. Jungkook menghisap pelan daging lembut di belakang-bawah telinga Taehyung, titik sensitifnya, melepaskan erangan kaget dari bibir kekasihnya. "Milikku."

Tangan Jungkook bergerak, menyentuh setiap jengkal kulit berkeringat Taehyung yang terekspos dan jikalau bisa dia ingin menciumnya juga, namun posisi mereka sekarang membuat Jungkook tidak bisa leluasa bergerak seperti biasa. Jadilah dia hanya bisa memijat pelan otot perut kekasihnya sambil tidak berhenti memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, mempertemukan bagian selatannya dengan milik Taehyung yang masing-masing masih bercelana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu soal abs? Dan diet?" bisik Taehyung ketika dia mengeluarkan lidahnya dari dalam mulut Jungkook hanya untuk memasukkannya lagi.

"Aniya." Jungkook tidak sependapat. "Kau lebih tampan seperti ini," lirihnya. "Berisi dan berdaging." Jungkook mencium lagi bibir Taehyung. "Sangat enak dipeluk."

Taehyung tersenyum. Dia mencium lembut Jungkook, menghentikan apapun kalimat yang mungkin ingin terucap dan meletakkan satu tangan di belakang leher Maknae. Ibu jari Taehyung mulai menekan pelan puncak tulang belakang namja yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya tersebut, membuatnya menerima erangan indah sebagai balasan.

"Saranghae..." bisik Taehyung di tengah-tengah pagutan mereka dan satu kata itu mengirimkan aliran hangat yang menyesakkan dada Jungkook dengan perasaan haru. Pipinya memanas, lebih panas dari sedetik sebelumnya dan Maknae tidak mau membayangkan seperti apa rupa wajahnya sekarang. Jungkook menutup rapat kedua matanya, memeluk erat leher Taehyung dan semakin menjatuhkan diri pada lumatan kekasihnya.

Taehyung memegang pinggang Jungkook, menemukan batas celananya dan menyusupkan tangan ke dalam, melewati elastic band underware-nya hingga tiba di tengah-tengah belahan pipi belakangnya. Tubuh Jungkook menegang merespon sentuhan Taehyung dan desahan kecil terdengar di balik tenggorokannya ketika jemari Hyung-nya bergerak semakin turun, menelusuri lengkungan pantatnya sampai ke lingkaran otot yang ternyata telah basah dan licin. Sebelah alis Taehyung terangkat antara kaget dan tidak percaya sementara Jungkook hanya memperlihatkan senyuman yang sebisa mungkin dia buat terlihat polos.

"Kau—"

Cup. Jungkook mendaratkan ciuman cepat ke bibir Taehyung. "Hanya yang terbaik untukmu, Hyung."

Taehyung menyeringai. "Pembohong. Kau hanya sedang horny saja. Dasar pervert." Dia mencondongkan badan ke depan dan kembali mendapatkan leher Jungkook di bibirnya, mencium dan menciptakan beberapa tanda merah kecil yang membuat Dongsaeng-nya mendesah.

"Aku horny karena aku memikirkanmu, Hyung..." Jungkook meremas pelan rambut Taehyung, menutup mata, menikmati sejenak satu dua ciuman lagi dari kekasihnya sebelum kemudian menjauhkan kepala berambut coklat dengan selingan warna gold—style yang sama dengannya—bukan—justru dialah yang meniru style Taehyung—tersebut dari lehernya hanya untuk menyibukkan diri melepas sabuk celana Taehyung.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, ruang kecil studio yang tadinya hanya berisi suara-suara pelan bisikan dan rintihan kini berganti dengan erangan keras dengan tambahan bunyi kulit menampar kulit. Kedua tangan Jungkook ada di bahu Taehyung, mencengkeramnya kuat hampir melukai kulitnya, menjadikannya sebagai satu-satunya tumpuan ketika dia menaikkan dan menurunkan tubuhnya berulang kali di pangkuan kekasihnya. Napas yang tadinya terengah, perlahan mulai stabil begitupun dengan desahannya yang menyuarakan nama Taehyung, yang begitu sinkron dengan pergerakan tubuhnya.

Tak banyak yang bisa Taehyung lakukan selain melebarkan kaki, menjaga keseimbangan supaya kursi yang bergetar tidak menjatuhkan mereka berdua, dan dengan hati-hati memegang pinggul Jungkook sambil sesekali membantu namja itu untuk bergerak. Jungkook memekik keras ketika ujung tubuh Taehyung menabrak titik yang tepat di dalam tubuhnya, tanpa sadar badannya melengkung ke belakang dan sebelah tangannya langsung berpindah mundur, berpegangan pada tepi meja untuk mencegah dirinya terjatuh dari kursi. Jungkook terus bergerak, sebisa mungkin mempertemukan titik yang sama dengan tubuh Taehyung. Namun keadaannya yang sudah mulai kelelahan membuatnya luput beberapa kali dan Jungkook mengerang penuh frustasi.

Sementara itu, Taehyung sangat menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Bagaimana Jungkook bergerak dengan antusias, menelan bagian tubuhnya dengan rakus. Badannya melengkung ke belakang, mengekspos kulit putihnya yang mengkilat karena keringat dengan kepala tengadah memamerkan lehernya yang jenjang dan sesekali miring ke kanan maupun ke kiri menikmati aliran panas yang menguasai hampir seluruh sarafnya. Lebih dari itu, yang paling disukai Taehyung adalah ekspresi Jungkook saat dia dalam kondisi seperti ini, sepenuhnya lepas kontrol dari akalnya dan hanya mengikuti keinginannya untuk mendapatkan lagi kenikmatan yang lebih. Kedua mata lebarnya tertutup rapat dan bibirnya yang memerah bengkak sedikit terbuka, mencari tambahan udara sekaligus menyuarakan nama Taehyung dalam desahan, berkali-kali seperti mantera. Keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya, beberapa butir luput jatuh ke lantai melalui ujung rambutnya yang mana sebagian melekat menutupi dahi. Sangat indah.

"Kau cantik, Jungkook-ah," desis Taehyung penuh kekaguman yang samar masih bisa didengar oleh kekasihnya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

_Dan bagaimana mungkin orang secantik kau bisa dijadikan top?_

"Hyung..." Jungkook mulai kepayahan. Tenaganya hampir habis dan kedua kakinya sudah kesulitan bergerak, tapi dia belum ingin berhenti di sini. Dia sama sekali belum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Dalam hati Jungkook mengutuk betapa lemah dirinya.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook yang menggelengkan kepala namun memberinya tatapan paling memohon yang pernah dia lihat. Salah satu tangan Maknae yang masih berpegangan padanya perlahan meremas bahunya, mengungkapkan permintaan yang tidak mampu dia ucapkan saking merasa lelah luar biasa. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Studio yang dia pilih sekarang termasuk studio yang kecil karena memang diperuntukkan untuk satu orang. Hanya ada meja penuh peralatan rekaman, satu kursi, dan sofa tempat meletakkan tas.

Tunggu...

Sofa?

Hebat, bahkan Taehyung tidak menyadari keberadaan sofa itu sejak awal.

Taehyung menarik Jungkook untuk mendekat padanya, memeluknya saat dengan hati-hati dia berdiri dari kursi. Sementara Jungkook melingkarkan kedua kakinya dengan erat di pinggang Taehyung, berpegangan pada namja itu seolah Taehyung adalah satu-satunya penyokong hidup yang dia punya. Dan kemudian, dengan perlahan Taehyung membaringkan Jungkook di sofa, membuat Dongsaeng-nya menghembuskan napas lega. Posisi tidur memang yang terbaik dari segalanya.

Jungkook mengedipkan mata lemah pada Taehyung yang hanya terdiam memandangnya penuh kekaguman. Bagi Taehyung, Jungkook terlihat paling cantik jika seperti ini, terbaring pasrah di bawahnya dengan senyum yang menggantung gamang. Tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa, tak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Taehyung.

"Wae?" bisik Jungkook keheranan karena Hyung-nya sama sekali tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Ada malaikat," jawab Taehyung yang langsung memunculkan semburat merah muda di kedua pipi Jungkook—hanya jika hal itu mungkin, sebab sekarang wajah Jungkook sudah merah sempurna karena semua kegiatan mereka sebelumnya.

"Di sini." Taehyung merendahkan badan, menenggelamkan kepala di ceruk leher Jungkook yang kembali menyambutnya dengan desahan.

"Cantik, seperti malaikat." Hembusan hangat napas Taehyung terasa menggelitik kulit sensitif Jungkook yang membuat namja belasan tahun tersebut terkikik geli.

"Milikku."

Jungkook merasa matanya panas dan berkabut mendengar penuturan Taehyung. Perlahan dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku milikmu," desisnya bergetar berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh. "Jeon Jungkook milikmu, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung membenamkan wajah semakin dalam di lekukan bahu kekasihnya, mendaratkan bibir dan gigi di kulit yang sekiranya dapat tertutupi dengan mudah oleh baju musim panas mereka.

"Saranghae..." bisik Taehyung sebelum menggerakkan pinggulnya ke dalam dan menuai jeritan Jungkook karena hujaman pertamanya langsung mengenai inti tubuh namja itu. Taehyung bergeming, hanya mendorong pinggulnya untuk lebih masuk ke dalam badan Jungkook, menekan kuat prostatnya tanpa ampun yang membuat pemiliknya melengkungkan badan ke atas dengan kepala tenggelam di sofa. Jeritan kedua diterima Taehyung yang benar-benar sangat memuaskannya.

"Hyung..." mata Jungkook separuh terbuka, tangannya terangkat meminta Taehyung mendekat, dan begitu dia bisa meraih rambut kekasihnya, dia langsung menarik namja tersebut ke dalam ciuman panjang.

"Saranghae, Hyung..."

Dan seketika kepala Taehyung terasa pening, gairahnya mengambil alih seluruh kontrol atas akalnya. Dengan membuta dia mulai bergerak di dalam tubuh Jungkook. Cepat, keras, dan liar. Membuat separuh badan Jungkook kehilangan daya dan mengubah kepalanya menjadi seringan kapas. Semua kosakata hilang dari otaknya digantikan oleh nama Taehyung. Pun dengan Taehyung yang hanya dapat melafalkan nama Jungkook di sisa kesadarannya.

-o0o-

Jungkook bergelung nyaman, merasakan dinginnya lantai menyejukkan kulitnya yang masih terasa panas meski setengah jam telah berlalu sejak Taehyung membantunya berjalan keluar ruang studio menuju ruang latihan dance. Dia sangat kecewa pada Taehyung karena tidak mengijinkannya untuk pulang ke dorm atau setidaknya tinggal di studio untuk tidur. Dia lelah, badannya sakit—apalagi saat dibuat bergerak—dan matanya mengantuk. Dia bahkan tidak yakin dia bisa berdiri hanya untuk mendengar instruksi pelatih.

"Kau hanya perlu menampakkan diri supaya pelatih tidak cerewet mencarimu. Tidak usah ikut latihan. Tinggallah di pinggir dan melihat saja." Ucapan Taehyung cukup masuk akal bagi Jungkook yang kemudian dia jawab dengan anggukan lemah. Dan pada akhirnya Taehyung—secara tidak langsung dibantu oleh Namjoon, Hoseok, serta Yoongi—bisa meyakinkan pelatih jika rapper line butuh latihan lebih intensif dan untuk sementara membiarkan vocal line beristirahat—Taehyung adalah pengecualian.

"Yah!"

Plok!

Jungkook memaki dalam hati dan bersumpah akan memukul siapa saja yang barusan menampar bokongnya nanti jika dia sudah lebih mudah menggerakkan badan. Jungkook berbalik dan langsung menusuk Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan mata paling mengerikan yang dia miliki. Jimin nyengir.

"Ku bunuh kau nanti," ancam Jungkook dengan gigi terpaut ketat yang mana makin melebarkan cengiran Hyung-nya, kali ini dihiasi oleh getar takut di sudut bibirnya yang gendut memerah.

"Sakit pinggang?" tanya Jimin yang langsung membuat alis Dongsaeng-nya mengerut. Jungkook meluruskan lengan, mencoba meraih kerah kaos kakaknya dan menariknya ke bawah. Suara 'oh' pendek keluar dari celah bibir Jungkook melihat beberapa tanda merah yang nampaknya masih baru, mekar dengan eloknya di beberapa bagian kulit Jimin.

_Pantas saja Yoongi Hyung minta rapper line saja yang latihan._

"Pervert," cetus Jungkook yang langsung menuai protes dari Jimin.

"Eyy, jangan mengakui diri seperti itu. Itu memalukan." Dan yang dia terima selanjutnya adalah keplakan keras di lengannya.

"Mana Jin Hyung?" tanya Jungkook, kembali mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk berbaring di lantai.

"Tidur di dorm. Aku berani taruhan dia bahkan tidak akan bisa bergerak sampai besok pagi. Namjoon Hyung terlihat sangat senang, jadi mereka pasti habis-habisan."

"Dia lemah." Suara Jungkook mulai menghilang, digantikan oleh rasa kantuk yang datang lagi menguasai kedua matanya.

"Mmm." Jimin mengangguk, juga ikut memejamkan mata.

"Apa ini? Kenapa semuanya begini?" bisik Jungkook setengah tertidur.

Jimin menjatuhkan badan di lantai, berbaring tak jauh dari Jungkook lalu memejamkan mata. "Kebetulan sedang _mood_ saja."

**-END-**

* * *

Awalnya, mau bikin sekitar 1-2k aja.  
Awalnya, mau bikin smut unyu aja.  
Awalnya, rencananya begitu tapi malah jadi begini.  
Maafkan... orz

**Terima kasih untuk 170 review dan 16k+ reader sampai saat ini. I LUV YOU, BRUUH! MWAH MWAH MWAH :***

Dan Jungkook adalah uke-nya Taehyung -_-

Sampai jumpa~ ppyong!

NB: Untuk beberapa alasan, ini sekaligus hadiah buat Yeun Noona a.k.a Odult Maniac :P


	13. Study Study! (NamJin)

Title: Study Study!

Author: Bubblet-ea / Bubbletea fics

Trans: Myka Reien

Main Cast: NamJin

Genre: AU!School Life, Rate T, YAOI

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**Study Study!  
**

.

.

.

"Saudara Kim Seokjin, secara resmi kami memberitahukan bahwa anda berada dalam masa percobaan perkuliahan dikarenakan IPK anda tidak mencukupi untuk..." suara Seokjin perlahan menghilang seiring dengan tangannya yang melemas dan lunglai ke bawah, membiarkan kertas surat resmi—yang memiliki logo kampus tempatnya belajar tercetak jelas pada kepala surat—yang barusan dia baca, terlepas dari tautan jemarinya dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai.

_Masa percobaan kuliah._

Setelah semua perjuangannya selama ini? Melewatkan malam tanpa tidur hanya untuk belajar, berkutat dengan belasan buku dan jurnal di sudut perpustakaan untuk melengkapi materi kuliah, membaca buku referensi tanpa henti, dan terus menghapal hingga hidungnya mimisan karena kurang istirahat.

_Apa yang harus ia katakan pada orang tuanya?_

Dengan pelan Seokjin berjalan menuju ruang duduk, kakinya gemetar dan langkahnya nyaris diseret seperti orang kelaparan berhari-hari. Tubuh tinggi itu langsung jatuh lemas di atas sofa diikuti oleh kekosongan yang menjalar mematikan rasa di seluruh tulangnya.

Dia sudah berusaha _sangat _keras, benar-benar berusaha keras.

Seokjin menutup mata, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menegarkan diri sendiri, memaksa cairan hangat yang berkumpul di balik kelopaknya untuk berhenti di tempat dan tidak keluar meleleh di kedua pipinya.

Hidup benar-benar tidak adil.

Jadi, untuk apa dia berjuang selama ini jika pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menikmati kemenangan yang dia mau?

Seokjin menangkupkan telapak tangan di kedua matanya. Menenangkan diri, mendinginkan isi kepala yang teraduk rumit dengan kekecewaan dari debar jantungnya. Perlahan namja tersebut bangkit, meraih tasnya untuk mengeluarkan laptop lalu menyalakannya. Segera, Seokjin mengetik surat permohonan pada institusi supaya keputusan masa percobaannya ditangguhkan. Dia mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa masih ada harapan, dia hanya perlu untuk terus mencoba. Tidak menyerah. Jangan terburu-buru putus asa. Dia yakin dia bisa melakukannya.

Menambah jam belajar bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya.

-o0o-

Tapi ekspektasi memang selalu lebih indah dari realita dan Seokjin memutuskan semua hal terlalu cepat hanya berdasarkan perkiraannya semata sementara kenyataan yang ada tidak semulus itu.

Menjadi mahasiswa yang baik dan rajin itu mudah, JIKA kau tidak memiliki teman sekamar yang selalu berbau alkohol selama hampir 24 jam dan mabuk di waktu yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh manusia untuk meneguk bir. Tak hanya itu, kebiasaannya yang suka menabrak hampir semua benda ketika mabuk—termasuk dinding dan lampu pajangan—juga merusak barang—termasuk mematahkan knop pintu (_"Bagaimana kau bahkan bisa mematahkan knop pintu?"_)—lalu mulai membuat keributan tidak penting seperti biasa—terasa _biasa_ karena Seokjin sudah mulai _terbiasa_ dengan tingkahnya—benar-benar selalu sukses menghancurkan konsentrasi belajar Seokjin, membuatnya menyerah melanjutkan menggarap tugas dan memilih untuk lebih dulu mengurus teman hidup satu atapnya tersebut.

Namun itu bukan hal yang terburuk. Selain alkohol dan insting merusak barang yang tertanam di DNA-nya, sahabat Seokjin yang sekaligus menjadi teman sekelasnya tersebut memiliki jari tangan yang sulit dikontrol. Kebiasaannya memeluk dan _tanpa sengaja_ menyentuh Seokjin di tempat-tempat _nyaris terlarang_ membuat sahabatnya—mau tak mau—menjadi gugup dan sedikit merasa tidak nyaman, juga terpancing. Efek kelanjutannya adalah selama beberapa jam ke depan, Seokjin akan semakin sulit memfokuskan konsentrasi lalu pikirannya mulai bercabang kemana-mana.

Intinya, teman sekamar Seokjin tidak jauh beda dari mimpi buruk ketika dia tidak sedang dalam mode keren, tampan, gagah, dan semuanya yang dapat merubah mimpi indah menjadi mimpi basah.

"YO, JIIIIIN!" Seokjin mendengar Namjoon berteriak dari arah dapur, suaranya yang husky menggelegar hingga rasanya kaca jendela apartemen ikut bergetar karena resonansinya yang tidak main-main. Seokjin menghela napas, mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan panggilan itu dan membalik halaman buku statistika yang tengah dia tekuni.

"JIN-AAAH!" sekali lagi Namjoon berteriak layaknya tarzan di hutan diikuti oleh suara panci serta barang-barang lain yang berjatuhan ke lantai.

Seokjin mendengus, meletakkan pena di halaman yang tengah dia baca lalu menutup buku. Namja tersebut bangkit dari kursi dan menyeret kedua kakinya untuk berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur, sekedar memastikan jika sahabatnya belum menghancurkan separuh bangunan apartemen mereka.

"Ada apa—?" seketika alis Seokjin mengerut begitu melihat Namjoon berdiri di dapur, dikelilingi oleh panci, penggorengan, dan spatula yang tersebar di atas lantai.

"Bagaimana caranya menggoreng telur?" Namjoon nyengir, kedua pipinya berwarna merah muda dengan mata tertutup lensa hitam kacamata yang Seokjin yakin hanya untuk menyembunyikan lingkaran hitam serta pupil yang memerah karena kurang tidur juga...alkohol.

"Bukankah kau ada tes mid-semester besok pagi?" tanya Seokjin sambil membungkukkan badan, memungut peralatan masak yang terjatuh dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

"Whoaaa, bagaimana kau tahu!?" balas Namjoon dengan nada takjub.

"Kita sekelas, Bodoh!" Seokjin mendengus.

"Oh, benar juga." Kali ini Namjoon terkejut. Mata Seokjin memicing.

"Kau mabuk?"

"Yup!" Namjoon nyengir lebar tanpa dosa.

Seokjin melengos, tidak lagi mengacuhkan temannya dan memilih untuk meletakkan teflon di atas kompor yang sudah menyala. Sambil menunggu margarin meleleh, Seokjin membuka lemari es untuk mengambil dua butir telur.

Seokjin tidak pernah bisa mengerti. Namjoon tidak pernah belajar. _Sekali pun _tidak pernah_._ Yang dia lakukan sehari-hari hanyalah mabuk dan berpesta, tapi dia masih bisa mendapatkan nilai A untuk semua mata kuliahnya dan B+ jika dia tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan pelajaran yang ada.

_Kenapa dunia begitu tidak adil?_

"Namjoon-ah," panggil Seokjin dengan tangan sibuk membalik telur yang setengah matang. Aroma lezat makanan tercium di udara sementara Namjoon menggeliatkan badan di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Yeeuh, w'sup?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat IPK tinggi sementara kau tidak pernah belajar?"

"Jenius itu faktor genetik, bruuh," ujar Namjoon dengan nada suara menyebalkan sambil mengangkat dagunya ke atas dengan penuh kesombongan.

Seokjin hanya memandang sekilas tingkah sahabatnya lalu kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke masakannya. Jika saja dia tidak mengenal namja itu selama beberapa tahun dan memahami karakternya yang kadang tidak masuk akal, Seokjin pasti sudah melayangkan bokong teflon tepat ke bibir tebal Namjoon lalu memastikan bibir tersebut semakin tebal di hari berikutnya. Melihat Seokjin tidak mengindahkan provokasinya dan hanya memandangnya dengan mata jengah membuat Namjoon tiba-tiba tergelak, dia tertawa begitu heboh sampai terjatuh dari kursi dan gelundungan di lantai.

"Apa aku terlihat tidak pernah belajar, huh?" tanya Namjoon, masih terbaring di lantai.

"Aku cuma mau tahu bagaimana caramu melakukannya." Seokjin menghela napas, memindahkan telur yang sudah matang ke atas piring dan membawanya ke ruang duduk setelah mematikan kompor. Di belakangnya, Namjoon bergegas bangun lalu mengikutinya berjalan keluar dapur seperti anak bebek. Akan lebih baik jika selalu menjauhkan Namjoon dari dapur sebelum dia benar-benar meledakkan kompor dan menghancurkan separuh bangunan apartemen.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Namjoon mengedikkan bahu, menjatuhkan diri di sofa dan langsung merebut piring dari tangan Seokjin, membelah telur untuk dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. "Auw, panas!" dia memekik. Namja tersebut meniupi potongan telur beberapa kali sebelum kemudian kembali melahapnya dan menuntaskan sisanya hanya dalam beberapa kedipan mata. Di sebelahnya, Seokjin memberinya tatapan prihatin sebab cara Namjoon menghabiskan makanan tidak jauh beda dengan gelandangan yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak melihat makanan.

Selama beberapa menit suasana hening. Namjoon mengunyah makanannya dengan gembira sembari menggumamkan nyanyian yang tidak dimengerti Seokjin, sementara sahabatnya tidak dapat berhenti memandangnya dengan sorot mata seolah berharap Namjoon bisa menjadi sedikit lebih waras setelah perutnya kenyang.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Namjoon meletakkan piring yang sudah kosong ke atas meja sebelum kemudian mendapatkan bahu Seokjin di salah satu lengannya dan meletakkan kepala dengan nyaman di pundak sahabatnya tersebut. "Aku berhutang budi padamu, Kim Seokjin. Saranghaeyooo~"

Seokjin sedikit menjauhkan kepala karena bau alkohol yang menyengat di sekitar Namjoon. "Kalau begitu ajari aku untuk midtest besok," ujarnya tanpa pikir panjang. Kalimat itu terlepas begitu saja meninggalkan mulutnya bahkan sebelum diproses lebih dulu oleh otaknya.

"Huh?" Namjoon nampak terkejut, bangkit untuk memandang Seokjin yang berada dekat di sebelahnya.

"Huh!?" Seokjin terlihat lebih terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri barusan.

Namjoon menatap penuh selidik pada Seokjin dari balik lensa kacamatanya, sebelah alisnya naik. "Aku peringatkan, kau akan menyesal memintaku mengajarimu."

"Tapi kau selalu lulus semua mata kuliah." Nada suara Seokjin merendah seiring dengan rasa terkejutnya yang perlahan menghilang. "Satu kali saja. Aku tidak akan menyesal."

"Tetap saja itu tidak adil buatku." Namjoon menarik diri dari Seokjin. "Bagaimana bisa dua butir telur diganti dengan les privat yang akan mempengaruhi 70% dari IPK-mu?"

"Katakan semua yang kau mau." Seokjin menawarkan sambil tanpa sadar mencondongkan badan ke arah Namjoon.

"Woah, personal service!" sebelum Namjoon berhasil memeluk Seokjin, namja yang lebih tua darinya itu sudah lebih dulu tersentak dan menarik diri kembali ke posisinya.

"Lupakan." Semburat merah muda menghias cantik di kedua pipi chubby Seokjin.

"Jadi, aku boleh meminta _apapun_ yang aku mau 'kan?" Namjoon memastikan kembali seraya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya di atas hidung.

Seokjin mengangguk lemah. Perasaan menyesal yang sudah berkumpul di dalam perutnya terasa semakin besar teraduk sampai menyesakkan dada ketika dilihatnya sebuah senyuman aneh tak terbaca mengembang di wajah dekil Namjoon.

"Oke. Midtest. Tunggu aku nanti malam." Namjoon tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan sebelah lesung pipitnya yang membuat Seokjin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke teflon terdekat.

_Sial!_

-o0o-

"Cara terbaik untuk belajar adalah kau harus menikmatinya, buat 'belajar' itu asyik dan tidak membosankan." Namjoon duduk bersila di lantai sementara Seokjin berada di hadapannya, meluruskan kaki di bawah meja sofa. Beberapa lembar kertas dan pena tergeletak di depan dagunya, sedangkan tepat di sebelahnya bertengger tumpukan buku diktat serta catatan kimia.

"Mmm." Seokjin mengangguk.

"Jadi, kita akan bermain game sambil belajar. _Strip_ _poker_ sepertinya tidak buruk."

Mata Seokjin melebar seketika. "Tunggu," ucapnya nyaris tersedak, apalagi saat melihat wajah Namjoon yang tenang dan nampak serius ketika mengatakan idenya barusan. "Sepertinya aku salah dengar. _Strip_? Telanj—"

"Kau tidak salah dengar." Namjoon menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi itu—" Seokjin nampak kebingungan. "Tidak. Aku tidak setuju. Itu keterlaluan."

"Kalau begitu tidak jadi belajar." Namjoon mengedikkan bahu dengan santai.

Napas Seokjin tercekat, dengan segera dia mengusap bawah hidungnya sekedar untuk menyibukkan diri supaya kedua tangannya tidak berbalik melayangkan tinju ke wajah sahabatnya yang masih saja bisa terlihat menyebalkan meski sudah separuh tertutupi oleh sepasang kacamata hitam yang terlihat mahal.

_Ini tidak masuk akal. Telanjang hanya untuk belajar?_

Tapi Seokjin benar-benar membutuhkan les privat dan lagi, dia selalu penasaran bagaimana Namjoon tidak pernah gagal mendapatkan nilai terbaik dengan kesehariannya yang absurd. Dengan jemari sedikit gemetar namja manis tersebut memegang tepi kain sweater yang sedang dia kenakan. Cuaca malam itu sedikit lebih dingin dan penghangat apartemen mereka tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan udara hingga ke sudut ruangan. Dalam hati Seokjin bersyukur dia memakai lebih dari dua lapis pakaian saat itu.

_Oke, baiklah. Melepas beberapa baju sepertinya tidak akan sulit. Lagipula, aku dan dia sama-sama laki-laki 'kan? Tidak akan ada hal memalukan yang perlu dikhawatirkan._

"Baiklah." Seokjin mengalah. "Setuju."

"Anak baik," puji Namjoon dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Seokjin benar-benar ingin menghantamkan setidaknya satu buku kimia ke kacamata hitam yang terlihat bermerk tersebut.

Namjoon meraih tumpukan buku di sebelah Seokjin dan membuka asal satu di antaranya, memberi tanda tepat di halaman yang pernah mereka pelajari beberapa minggu lalu di kelas. "Peraturannya adalah kau punya waktu 15 menit untuk mempelajari point per unit. Setelah 15 menit, aku akan memberimu pertanyaan terkait pembahasan yang kau baca. Satu jawaban salah, kau lepas satu bajumu. Tapi kalau kau menjawab benar, aku yang akan melepas bajuku. Deal?"

"Iya, iya." Wajah Seokjin tertekuk kusut. Namja itu baru menyadari jika Namjoon hanya memakai selembar kaos untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Seokjin tahu seharusnya dia merasa seperti diremehkan, namun di sisi lain, entah kenapa dia jadi sedikit tertantang untuk segera menjawab dengan benar. Mengalahkan Kim Namjoon dan mempermalukannya bisa jadi adalah kesempatan langka yang akan datang 10 tahun sekali dalam kehidupan seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Siap?" Namjoon mempersiapkan stopwatch di ponselnya. "Mulai!"

_Let's go!_

_Reaksi Wittig adalah reaksi kimia dari aldehida atau keton dengan triphenyl ylide fosfonium (sering disebut sebagai reagen Wittig) untuk memberikan alkena dan oksida trifenilfosfina..._

_Tunggu, apa ini? _

Mata Seokjin melebar.

_Bahasa alien mana ini?_

Seokjin baru membaca paragraf pertama dari keseluruhan unit dan lidahnya sudah terbelit. Lebih parah dari itu, sekarang dia tidak hanya kebingungan memahami inti dari unit yang ada di hadapannya, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mendapatkan gambaran garis besarnya.

Dengan terburu-buru Seokjin meraih kertas serta pulpen, membuat catatan sebanyak yang dia bisa. Mencoba menemukan seluruh istilah yang dicetak tebal lalu menghapalkan penjelasannya. Dia hampir selesai membaca dua per tiga dari keseluruhan pembahasan ketika Namjoon...

"Waktu habis!" dan tanpa belas kasihan dia pun mengambil buku dari hadapan Seokjin, membuat suara dengungan merajuk serta tidak rela terlepas dengan sangat tidak jantan dari balik kerongkongan sahabatnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama." Namjoon melanjutkan tanpa mengindahkan tatapan memelas Seokjin dan jari tangan yang menarik-narik lengan kaosnya dengan penuh aegyo, mencoba untuk meminta kembali buku yang dipegang namja tersebut karena Seokjin sama sekali belum siap untuk pertanyaan apapun.

"Reaksi antara ylide dan karbonil melibatkan pembentukan intermediate _apa_ dan gambarkan struktur kimianya? Waktumu dua menit."

_Intermediate? Struktur kimia?_

Seokjin bergeming menatap kertas kosong di hadapannya, berharap ada keajaiban dan jawaban akan muncul dengan sendirinya tanpa harus dia menulis apa-apa.

"53 detik lagi."

_Sial!_

Dengan asal Seokjin menuliskan apapun yang muncul di benaknya, berharap jika itu merupakan jawaban yang benar karena insting selalu benar 'kan?

"Waktu habis. Mana kertasnya?" Namjoon menengadahkan tangan dan dengan enggan Seokjin memberikan hasil jawabannya.

"_Fosfonium,_ salah. Dan..." Namjoon menelengkan kepala seperti mencoba untuk memahami coret-coretan Seokjin yang selanjutnya, membuat si penulis seketika menyembunyikan separuh kepalanya ke dalam cangkang kura-kura. "Struktur apa ini? Salah!" Namjoon langsung menyilang poin yang dia maksud dengan spidol merah. Benar-benar tidak berperi-belajar-an.

"Betan." Namja itu menyebutkan senyawa yang dia maksud dan mulai menjelaskan hingga ke detil terkecil menggunakan bahasa yang mudah dimengerti oleh Seokjin. Bahkan contoh yang dia berikan juga dapat membuat sahabatnya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala paham. Selesai Namjoon menjelaskan, untuk pertama kalinya Seokjin merasa jika kimia tidak terlalu sulit.

_Ohhh sial! Dia benar-benar jenius._

"Baiklah, lakukan sekarang," ujar Namjoon dengan senyuman penuh makna menggantung di wajahnya, kontras dengan ekspresi Seokjin yang malah terlihat bingung.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya namja manis tersebut dengan polos.

"Bajumu. Lepas," perintah Namjoon yang membuat sahabatnya langsung menelan ludah dengan gugup. Seokjin melepas sweater yang dia pakai dan melemparnya ke sudut ruangan.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan selanjutnya memakai peraturan yang sama. Seokjin membaca sementara Namjoon menghitung waktu. Namjoon memberikan pertanyaan dan Seokjin salah menjawab. Saat ini Seokjin tengah melepas kaos yang dia pakai yang mana merupakan baju lapis ketiganya dan yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah kaos oblong yang memamerkan kulit putih leher serta bahunya blak-blakkan.

"Apa kau orang eskimo, huh? Bagaimana bisa kau pakai baju sebanyak itu?" Namjoon menunjuk gunung kecil pakaian Seokjin yang menumpuk di sudut ruangan dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Berisik! Lanjutkan saja, lanjutkan!" Seokjin mendengus, memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke atas meja dengan tidak sabaran.

"Iya, baiklah." Namjoon mengalah. "Mulai."

Dengan semangat Seokjin membaca pembahasan selanjutnya. Mata lurus tertuju pada kata demi kata yang dia tangkap dan bibir tertutup rapat di dalam aliran konsentrasi penuh.

"Waktu habis." Namjoon merebut buku dari cengkeraman tangan Seokjin yang tidak mau melepaskannya. Namun tetap saja, Seokjin masih kalah kuat.

"Apa pengertian dari _cope rearrangement_ dan gambarkan struktur reaksinya?"

Layaknya _pria dalam misi,_ tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun Seokjin menuliskan apapun yang menurutnya adalah jawaban yang benar. Begitu fokusnya dia hingga tanpa sadar kertas tempatnya menulis sedikit robek akibat tekanan pulpen.

"Waktu habis. Mana?" Namjoon mengulurkan tangan, meminta hasil pekerjaan Seokjin, dan mencermati jawaban yang ditulis oleh namja itu.

Namjoon berkedip dengan mata yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan ketika dia memandang kertas yang ada di tangannya. Dia berkedip lagi. Dan kemudian memandang Seokjin tanpa merubah ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Seokjin tidak sabar.

"Jawabanmu benar," ujar Namjoon dan Seokjin merasa jika pendengarannya mengalami gangguan untuk sesaat.

"Apa?"

"KAU BENAR! SELAMAT!" Namjoon tersenyum lebar sambil mengembalikan kertas Seokjin. "Jadi, sekarang giliranku 'kan?"

"Huh?"

Belum sempat Seokjin selesai memproses semua hal—jawabannya yang benar untuk pertama kali dan apa yang dimaksud Namjoon dengan 'giliranku'—Namjoon sudah meraih tepi pakaiannya sendiri. Mata lebar Seokjin semakin membelalak begitu melihat sahabatnya melepas baju tepat di hadapannya dan dia tidak bisa tidak menatap pada lekukan sempurna abs di perut Namjoon serta otot alot pundaknya yang bereaksi ketika dia mengenyahkan kaos melalui kepalanya.

Mulut Seokjin terbuka. Tak bisa berkata-kata. Dan mengering begitu saja. Dalam hati dia sangat ingin mengalihkan mata ke arah lain namun entah kenapa tubuhnya melawan instruksinya itu.

"Oke, materi selanjutnya." Suara Namjoon mengagetkan Seokjin dan sekejab namja manis tersebut berperang argumen dengan dirinya sendiri antara memaksakan mata untuk melihat ke buku atau tetap memandang tubuh Namjoon.

"Waktu dimulai dariii...sekarang!"

Gila saja! Seokjin sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir ketika yang memenuhi kepalanya hanyalah dada Namjoon yang bidang dengan kulit kecoklatan tanpa noda, tanpa gores, yang tanpa sadar membuat Seokjin membayangkan akan menjadi seperti apa kulit tan seksi itu jika dia mencakarnya maupun menggigitnya menciptakan bekas kemerahan.

_FUCK!_

"Waktu habis!"

Dan sudah pasti Seokjin tidak bisa menjawab, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengambil pulpennya apalagi menebak jawaban asal. Namjoon hanya dapat menyimpan senyum ketika melihat kertas kosong di hadapan Seokjin.

"Giliranmu."

Seperti mayat hidup, Seokjin hanya dapat menatap tanpa ekspresi pada Namjoon dengan hati menjerit-jerit untuk tidak menurunkan fokus matanya pada leher namja itu, pundaknya, dadanya, abs-nya...

Melihat Seokjin sepertinya tidak akan bisa bergerak tanpa bantuan orang kedua, Namjoon berinisiatif untuk bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke sebelahnya. Namja tersebut meraih tepi kaos oblongnya dan Seokjin nyaris terlonjak ketika merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Namjoon yang berada di dekatnya.

"Yak, dilepas~" nada suara Namjoon terdengar mengolok-olok, seperti seorang ibu yang membujuk anaknya untuk melepas baju sebelum mandi, dan sialnya Seokjin menurut begitu saja, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas supaya temannya dapat melepaskan pakaian terakhir dari badannya.

Seokjin susah bernapas.

Entah sejak kapan suasana menjadi tegang dan seperti mencekik lehernya begini.

_Salahkan Kim Namjoon karena sudah membuat keadaan jadi seperti ini!_

Namjoon seperti sengaja berlama-lama melepas baju Seokjin sementara si namja manis tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain duduk kaku seperti boneka porselen, memberikan kontrol sepenuhnya pada teman satu atapnya tersebut.

Selesai melepas baju Seokjin, Namjoon membantu sahabatnya untuk menurunkan tangan, dengan sengaja menyentuh namja itu dari pergelangan tangannya, ke siku, ke bahu, ke leher, dan Seokjin seperti merasakan ada percikan api di tempat yang baru saja disentuh oleh Namjoon.

_Fuck, Kim Namjoon! Fuck!_

Seokjin melompat, membenturkan dirinya sendiri pada dada Namjoon hingga berdua mereka jatuh bertindihan di atas lantai. Dengan segera mulut mereka menyusul untuk bertemu, bersatu di dalam ciuman panas yang melibatkan lidah dan gigi. Seokjin melumat bibir bawah Namjoon tanpa ampun, pun dengan Namjoon yang mencengkeram pinggulnya begitu kuat hingga tidak akan mengherankan jika nanti akan muncul warna lebam di bekas tangan Namjoon sekarang.

Erangan menggema dari dasar diafragma Namjoon dan seketika Seokjin melepaskan bibirnya. Berdua mereka terengah mencari oksigen di sekitar, melupakan seluruh materi dan buku yang seharusnya masih mereka pelajari.

"Apa tujuanmu?" Seokjin belum bergeming dari atas Namjoon, menatap tajam pada namja tersebut meski dengan kedua pipinya yang sudah merona cantik. "Apa kau berencana untuk menggodaku, huh?"

"Kau tergoda?" balas Namjoon dengan smirk menggantung menyebalkan di bibirnya yang sudah membengkak sedangkan tanpa suara jemari tangannya mulai menggerayangi batas sabuk celana Seokjin.

"Seharusnya kau mengajakku kencan atau memberi kode terlebih dulu—" Seokjin cemberut, memajukan bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. "—bukannya malah bermain-main seperti ini dan menyentuh celana orang tanpa ijin!" Seokjin mengenyahkan tangan Namjoon dari sekitar celananya dengan galak.

Namjoon menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar berhati dingin, Kim Seokjin," ucapnya datar.

"Huh?" mata Seokjin mengerjab tidak mengerti.

"Aku sudah berulang kali memberimu kode sejak pertama kita pindah ke sini. Kau saja yang tidak pernah peka dan tidak sadar. Makanya, aku putuskan untuk melakukan ini."

"Apa? Kapan?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku yakin aku sudah berulang kali bilang aku menyukaimu, dan bersandar di bahumu, dan memelukmu, dan—" Namjoon menghela napas panjang. "Tidak hanya otakmu yang slow response, bahkan hatimu pun juga."

Seokjin bengong dalam ketidak-percayaan mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Di sisi lain, sahabatnya itu malah tertawa terbahak melihat perubahan ekspresinya yang menjadi seperti orang linglung.

"Oke, diputuskan!" Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dan membuat tubuh mereka berdua berguling bertukar tempat. Namja tan itu mencoba untuk berdiri sekaligus menarik Seokjin dan langsung menggendong tubuhnya ke atas bahu.

"Waktunya ganti pelajaran. Kita bisa belajar Kimia lagi setelah satu jam atau lebih. Sekarang kita akan belajar Biologi," ucap Namjoon sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar tidurnya dengan Seokjin yang memberontak untuk turun dari bahunya.

"Tidak mau! Tes Kimiaku besok jam sembilan!"

"Masih ada sisa delapan jam sampai besok jam sembilan. Tenang saja." Namjoon menutup pintu kamar menggunakan kakinya dan segera membanting tubuh Seokjin ke atas ranjang, menuai erangan protes kesakitan dari namja manis tersebut yang kemudian langsung digantikan oleh desahan menyuarakan nama Namjoon ketika Namjoon mulai menyembunyikan tubuhnya di bawahnya.

"Pelajaran Biologi dimulai..."

-o0o-

Seokjin tidak lulus tes Kimia.

Tapi dia lulus di semua tes setelahnya dengan nilai di atas rata-rata berkat bantuan les privat dari Namjoon dan cara mengajarnya yang di luar kebiasaan.

"Aku sudah bilang kau pasti akan lulus!" Namjoon meninju pelan lengan Seokjin begitu mendaratkan diri di bantalan sofa di sebelah rekannya. "Aku memang tutor yang hebat," sombongnya dengan hidung teracung ke udara.

Seokjin melengos. "Kau tutor yang mesum," dengusnya sembari mendorong Namjoon menjauh dari badannya yang mana membuat namja tegap tersebut ambruk dengan sangat tidak elit di sisi lain sofa panjang mereka.

Namjoon merengut, menghela napas keras sebagai bentuk dari kekesalannya, dan perlahan Seokjin tersenyum. Namja manis tersebut lantas bergerak ke atas tubuh Namjoon dan merendahkan kepala, memberikan bibirnya pada pouty yang tengah merajuk di bawahnya.

Di sela-sela ciuman, Seokjin menggumam.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sayang..."

**-END-**

* * *

Sempat mabok karena harus ubek-ubek lagi rumus kimia -_-  
Sempat mikir, ini aku mau bikin fanfic atau makalah penelitian sih -_-  
Tbh, levelku hampir setara sama Seokjin kalo urusan kimia -_-  
Mon, bantuin aku jugaaa~ T0T)/ *direbus Jin*

K bye -,-

Sekalian, ini hadiah kecil buat Chocopie anaknya NamJin XD  
Aku tunggu selcanya yaaw~ :*


	14. Diet (YoonMin)

Title: DIET

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: YoonMin

Genre: Rate T, Yaoi

Note: No bash, no flame, no copycat. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~

.

.

**.**

**DIET**

.

.

.

Drap, drap, drap! Meski dari kejauhan, namun Yoongi dapat merasakan getaran dari langkah kaki yang nyaris berlari ke titik tempatnya berada sekarang. Namja itu bergeming, masih menyibukkan diri dengan pena, notes, earphone, dan tuts piano dilengkapi oleh layar komputer yang menampilkan gelombang irama musik ciptaannya yang baru selesai separuh.

Drap, drap, drap! Langkah kaki tersebut terasa semakin dekat dan Yoongi mulai menghitung dalam hati.

_3..._

Drap, drap!

_2..._

Drap, drap!

_1..._

Brak! Pintu terbuka.

"Yoongi Hyuuung~!" dan sebuah suara kecil langsung melengking, gemanya memenuhi hingga ke sudut studio tempat Yoongi bekerja namun sama sekali tidak mengusik namja itu yang masih dengan tenang menekan tuts piano, mencoba untuk menambahkan nada baru di komposing lagunya.

"Hm?" balas Yoongi kasual.

"Hyuuung~" dengan rengekan dan bibir cemberut, Jimin membiarkan pintu di belakangnya menutup kembali sementara dia berjalan mendekati Yoongi. Namun namja manis tersebut berhenti tak jauh dari kursi Hyung-nya, tidak berani mengganggu Yoongi lebih jauh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputer. Nada suara Jimin yang terdengar antara merajuk dan hampir menangis sudah cukup baginya untuk men-judge bagaimana keadaan Dongsaeng-nya saat ini. Sesuatu (atau seseorang) pasti sudah membuat Jimin sedih sampai-sampai anak matahari tersebut meredup dan membiarkan dirinya bermendung.

"Hyung..." suara Jimin mengecil, getar tangis makin terdengar jelas di nadanya dan sedetik kemudian isakan kecil menyapa. Dengan punggung tangan namja itu mengusap sudut matanya yang sudah berair sedangkan di hadapannya, Yoongi masih tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Hyung, apa aku salah kalau aku makan banyak?" tanya Jimin sambil sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Semua makanan itu enak, apa aku salah kalau aku memakannya?" sambung namja tersebut.

Yoongi menghapus nada yang baru saja dia masukkan dan mencoba untuk menggantinya dengan nada yang baru.

"Aku 'kan cuma mau makan enak dan banyak seperti yang lain. Kalau kenyang, aku bisa menari dengan lebih baik di panggung dan lebih kuat menyanyi. Tapi...tapi mereka bilang mereka membencinya..." wajah Jimin menunduk, jemari tangannya mulai saling terkait seiring dengan setitik air bening terlepas dari kelopak tunggal matanya.

"Mereka bilang mereka tidak suka kalau aku gendut dan tidak punya abs. Mereka...hiks, mereka bilang mereka akan meninggalkan Bangtan kalau aku gendut. ARMY bilang seperti itu, Hyung...uhuhu..." Jimin menutup mata dengan sebelah lengannya ketika sedu-sedannya tak lagi dapat terbendung.

"Apa yang harus...hiks, aku lakukan...hiks, Hyung?" isaknya pilu. "Aku tidak mau ARMY meninggalkan kita, tapi...hiks, aku tidak mau diet lagi. Itu menyiksa, Hyung. Tapi...hiks, nanti ARMY marah...hiks, aku harus bagaimana, Hyung?"

Untuk beberapa saat studio hening, hanya berisi suara tangisan Jimin dan suara keyboard yang ditekan dari tempat Yoongi duduk. Agak lama, tangisan Jimin mulai mereda menyisakan sedu-sedan kecil yang setahu Yoongi biasanya akan menghilang dalam sepuluh menit jika namja imut tersebut tidak menangis lagi.

Yoongi meletakkan pena yang sedari tadi dia pegang ke atas notes yang tergeletak di samping keyboard. Namja itu mendongak, untuk pertama kalinya memandang Jimin, dan sorot matanya yang letih seketika melembut begitu melihat kekasihnya tersedu sambil mengusap pipi gembulnya yang basah dengan ujung lengan baju seperti anak kecil. Yoongi memundurkan sedikit kursi kerjanya, membuat ruang lebih lebar menjauhi meja, lantas mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Sini peluk dulu," ujarnya yang langsung membuat Jimin mendekat dan menjatuhkan bokong di pangkuan Yoongi. Namja tersebut menyusupkan lengan untuk memeluk pinggang Hyung-nya dan mengusapkan ujung hidungnya pada kain baju tepat di pundak Yoongi.

"Aigooo, beratnya Park Jimin~" goda Yoongi sambil menepuk bokong bulat Jimin yang membuat namja di pangkuannya bergerak mencari posisi lebih nyaman sebelum akhirnya kembali memeluknya erat dan menempelkan wajah di dadanya. Yoongi membiarkan kedua lengannya beristirahat di sekitar pinggang Jimin dan di kepalanya, mengusap pelan rambut namja mungil tersebut yang masih berwarna merah menyala akibat tuntutan promosi album.

"Memang kau tambah gendut?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat Jimin menarik wajah dari dadanya dan memandangnya dengan mata sendu.

"Mereka bilang begitu." Bibir chubby sang lead vocal mengerucut membentuk piramid tumpul yang lucu.

"Siapa?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"ARMY," jawab Jimin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pipiku tambah besar dan lenganku juga. Kakiku, perutku." Jimin menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya seiring dengan dia menyebutkannya dan Yoongi tidak dapat menahan tawa kecil ketika melihat kekasihnya itu menekan kedua pipi gembulnya dengan telapak tangan yang mana membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Benarkah? Hanya karena itu?" Yoongi meletakkan siku di salah satu tangan kursi dan menyangga kepalanya sembari memberi Jimin seulas senyuman simpatik yang dibalas kedipan mata tidak mengerti dari namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Aku tidak merasa kau tambah berat. Kau masih sama seperti dulu." Dengan gerakan mata, Yoongi menunjuk pada tubuh Jimin yang bertengger begitu pas di pangkuannya.

Jimin cemberut.

"Kau harus banyak makan, kau tidak akan bertambah tinggi kalau terus seperti ini—"

"Itu karena Hyung selalu bersamaku, makanya Hyung tidak tahu perubahanku!" Jimin menyentak.

"Naaah!" Yoongi mengangkat telunjuk. "ARMY yang membencimu itu sepertinya juga harus selalu bersamamu supaya mereka tahu kalau Park Jimin yang sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan Park Jimin yang dulu." Yoongi menyentilkan ujung telunjuknya ke hidung Jimin yang membuat warna merah muda merona cantik di kedua pipi namja tersebut.

Jimin terdiam.

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu, jangan pedulikan omongan orang. Kau cuma satu dan mereka lebih dari satu. Hanya kau sendiri tidak akan bisa memenuhi setiap tuntutan mereka, kecuali kalau kau mau menggandakan diri sejumlah dengan orang yang ingin kau begini dan begitu."

"Tapi..." ujung jari Jimin meraih kain baju Yoongi dan memainkannya. Kepalanya menunduk. "Mereka bilang mereka akan meninggalkan Bangtan kalau aku tidak lagi punya abs." Kembali bibir gemuk itu mengerucut.

"Apa kau sedang meremehkan kami?" balas Yoongi membuat mata Jimin membulat terkejut. "Apa kau pikir Bangtan akan runtuh hanya karena kehilangan orang-orang yang tidak bisa menghargai orang lain seperti itu?"

"Hyung—"

"Park Jimin." Suara Yoongi terdengar dalam dan tegas membuat Jimin langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Dimana-mana artis memang membutuhkan dukungan fans dan kritikan. Tapi bukan sesuatu yang menjerumuskan seperti itu. Fans yang baik tidak akan membiarkan idolanya kelaparan dan sakit hanya untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu yang _sempurna_. Apa kau mau melihat Taeyang Sunbaenim diet kalori mati-matian dan olahraga 15 jam sehari hanya untuk menyenangkanmu melihat ototnya?"

Dengan cepat Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nah, ARMY yang _sesungguhnya_ pun tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal itu." Yoongi tersenyum yang entah kenapa senyuman itu membuat isi dada Jimin terasa hangat dan sedikit ringan, meski sejurus kemudian kecemasan kembali menguasainya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti mereka benar-benar meninggalkan Bangtan, Hyung? Bagaimana kalau nanti ARMY habis?"

Yoongi nampak terkejut—awalnya—mendengar perkataan Jimin dan di detik berikutnya yang terdengar adalah suara keras tawanya.

"Hyung?" Jimin hanya dapat memandang bingung pada kekasihnya yang tergelak hebat di bawahnya.

"Aigoo, kau lucu sekali, Chagiya." Dengan gemas Yoongi mengacak rambut Jimin sambil berusaha untuk meredakan tawanya sendiri. Namja itu terbatuk sesaat sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang dan kembali menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. Sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kau ingat saat ada ARMY yang meminta Hoseok untuk keluar dari tim?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk.

"Hoseok tidak melakukannya dan apa kau melihat ARMY _habis_ setelah itu?"

Kali ini namja cantik tersebut nampak berpikir.

"Kemarin saat ada ARMY yang mengaku haters Namjoon di Amerika, apa kau melihat TRB kita sepi penonton di sana?"

Jimin menundukkan kepala.

"Park Jiminie," desis Yoongi. "Kau tidak bisa membuat semua orang menyukaimu. Kau tidak bisa memaksa semua orang untuk tinggal dan menyukaimu. Kau bukan dewa, kau tidak bisa mengontrol pikiran mereka. Jika mereka tidak mau menerima dirimu apa adanya dan ingin pergi, biarkan saja. Jangan habiskan waktumu untuk memikirkan mereka yang pergi, dan fokuslah untuk membahagiakan mereka yang masih mendukungmu. ARMY yang masih menyayangimu sampai detik ini akan merasa sakit hati jika kau lebih mengutamakan mereka yang pergi daripada mereka yang tinggal."

Wajah Jimin terangkat seketika, sepasang matanya membulat, dan cahaya kembali menemukan tempatnya seharusnya berada. Yoongi tersenyum melihat binar membias indah di kedua manik kekasihnya, terlebih ketika bibir gendut itu melengkung ke atas seiring dengan matanya yang ikut berubah menjadi bulan sabit menggemaskan.

"Hyung~" dengan manja Jimin kembali menjatuhkan badan di tubuh Yoongi, memeluknya lebih erat kali ini.

"Hyung benar. Aku harus lebih memikirkan ARMY yang mendukungku daripada yang membenciku," bisik namja imut itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa itu? Yoongi Hyung jjang!" Dan sebuah ciuman sayang mendarat di pipi Hyung-nya.

"Aigoo, jangan mulai, Park Jiminie," ujar Yoongi sambil meremas bokong Jimin sebagai gantinya, menuai pekikan kaget kekasihnya.

"Aku hanya menciummu dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hyung saja yang terlalu mesum." Jimin memukul dada Yoongi dengan pelan.

"Aku mesum karena kau terlalu cantik." Kali ini sebuah tepukan mampir di pipi belakang Jimin membuat pemiliknya mendesis dan kembali memukul manja Yoongi.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai 'kan? Turunlah, aku masih harus bekerja." Yoongi memperbaiki posisi duduknya dengan Jimin yang masih berada di pangkuannya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepala dan mengetatkan kedua lengannya di sekitar tubuh kekasihnya, tak ingin berpisah.

"Yah, aku harus bekerja," ujar Yoongi mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Jimin yang mana malah membuat dekapan tersebut terasa makin memerangkapnya.

"Jangan kekanakan, Park Jimin—"

"Aku memang masih anak-anak." Suara Jimin terdengar. "Aku baru 21 tahun dan baru tahun lalu umurku legal. Aku belum lama jadi orang dewasa, makanya aku masih kekanakan."

Yoongi menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah," ujarnya menyerah. "Apa maumu sekarang?"

Jimin tersenyum, melepaskan pelukannya untuk dapat memandang langsung ekspresi Yoongi yang merupakan perpaduan antara lelah dan sebal.

"Hyung sudah makan?" tanya Jimin sederhana.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kapan?"

Dan sepasang mata tajam itu menerawang, mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali makanan masuk ke perutnya.

"Hyung belum makan," desis Jimin mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak lapar, aku akan makan nanti," ujar Yoongi yang langsung mendatangkan mendung kembali ke wajah cantik di hadapannya. Mata Jimin berkabut, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dengan wajah memerah yang siap menangis, dan...

"Oke. Baiklah. Kita keluar. Kita makan. Kau mau makan apa?" Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menyerah.

Dan sekejab Jimin kembali tersenyum.

-o0o-

Sambil bergandengan tangan, Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan di koridor perusahaan untuk keluar mencari makan malam (bagi Jimin dan 'makan siang dan makan malam' untuk Yoongi). Wajah Yoongi nampak malas dan suram berkebalikan dengan ekspresi riang kekasihnya yang dengan ceria menyapa setiap staff yang berpapasan dengan mereka sementara dirinya hanya menundukkan kepala kecil tanpa membuka mulut sama sekali.

"Hyung, Hyung." Jimin menempelkan badan di lengan Yoongi.

"Hm?" balas namja yang lebih tua itu dengan singkat.

"Kalau seandainya aku berolahraga sedikit supaya badanku tidak kendor, apa itu boleh?"

"Selama itu tidak membuatmu sakit, tidak masalah," jawab Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak akan diet-dietan lagi, tapi aku mau olahraga saja. Hyung mau ikut?"

Yoongi menolehkan wajah dengan senyuman kecut sudah menghiasi bibir tipisnya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Kali ini Jimin merengut. "Tapi kau harus olahraga sedikit, Hyung. Olahraga itu baik untuk kesehatan."

Yoongi menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Jimin barusan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mencoba olahraga, aku akan diet lagi," ancam Jimin yang berhasil membuat Yoongi menoleh menatapnya. Namja manis itu sangat tahu jika kekasihnya paling benci dengan kebiasaan dietnya dan paling betah mengomel jika Jimin mulai melakukannya. Menjadikan diet sebagai ancaman masih selalu menjadi senjata ampuh bagi Jimin.

"Coba saja." Yoongi menantang balik. "Dan jangan harap kau bisa tidur denganku."

Mata Jimin membulat kaget. "Eh—"

"Park Jimin yang kurus tidak enak untuk ditiduri." Yoongi mengedikkan bahu. "Kasurku sendiri lebih nyaman kalau sudah seperti itu." Dia melepaskan lengan Jimin darinya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan namja imut itu sendiri.

"Tapi, Hyung—" mata Jimin kembali berair. "Hyung, tunggu!" kejarnya sambil merengek pada Yoongi yang hanya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan yang menyebalkan.

**-END-**

* * *

**BCUZ JIMIN'S CHUBBY CHEEKS ARE LIFE! ***tos sama Suga*

K im done bye -_-

No more chap.

14 chap cukuplah ya buat kumpulan oneshoot -,- besok bikin story baru buat nampung oneshoot-oneshoot yang lain. _**Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah follow, favo, dan review~ sampai jumpa di story baru~**_

I love you~

Mwah :*

_With love,_

_Myka Reien._


End file.
